Children of Prophesy
by amethyst sylph
Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and ObiWan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS. AnakinPa
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Children of Prophesy

Prologue

**_Godrics Hollow – 19th July 1997_**

Almost sixteen years ago, there had been a terrible tragedy. Since then, the house had been deserted. Instead of happy laughter, silence choked the grounds just as much as the weeds, until……

"Sheesh we should have brought knives!"

"Oh for heavens sake Ron, you're a wizard!_ Diffindo!_"

"Oh sorry, still not used to being of age. Which way do we go now Harry?"

"The graveyard is to the right a bit, but I feel like we should go to the house first, that's straight ahead."

"You're the boss."

After a few more minutes of hacking, they reached a clear area, with only long grass that reached their legs, and got their first glimpse of the building.

"Hold on, wasn't the house supposed to be destroyed?"

"Um."

In front of them was a perfectly intact family house, slightly larger than the one at privet drive, with a couple of annexes off to one side.

"Lets explore those before we reach the house. Please Harry?"

"Well…I guess it can't hurt, although we definitely do need to go to the main building."

Going through the main door of the first annex they found an entrance hall with four doors leading off of it. Through the first door they found a huge potions lab, filled with ingredients and books. The door to the right of this had a large, padded room, obviously for duelling practice. The third room was a library, filled from wall to wall with books, and finally:

"Ow! I can't open this one Harry, and the way it reacted felt like a magic-resistant ward, so spells wont work either."

"Here, let me try."

At Harry's touch, the door swung open.

"Guess you must have been keyed in when you were a baby."

Inside, they found two separate areas. One was filled with muggle things, and the other had a desk, several folders, a large notepad and quill, and what appeared to be a crash test dummy. Hermione looked at one of the folders.

"Harry! I think this is an experimental room, where they created spells and things!"

"I guess the muggle stuff must be to bespell as well, like my dad and that car."

"Excellent! There was a good reason for coming here then."

"Definitely. From what I've heard of your mother, I'm going to trust her spells even though they probably aren't ministry approved. It'll give us an advantage."

"We can come back later, we need to go up to the house, so lets get a look at the other annex."

When they reached the door of the second annex, they saw a metal device with a handprint on it.

"You must need to have your fingerprints read or something to get in, I wonder why this rather than magic?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry? This must be even more top secret than that room, they didn't want someone to break any wards and get in. It probably has protections against polyjuice and the imperious and all sorts."

"Well I guess I could try again, I hope nothing happens to you if you're not allowed in."

"We'll get ready to cast a shield charm just in case."

"Good idea, Ron."

As Harry rested his hand against the metal, he felt a strange tingling, then:

"Yowch!"

"What is it?"

"It stuck something in my hand!"

Then a cool mechanical voice spoke. "DNA sample confirmed, Harry James Potter, midi-chlorian count of 29,700. Access granted."

"Midi-chlorian?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry threw each other confused looks.

"No idea, lets just go in."

There were three doors off this entrance hall. Over each door was a sign. 'Training Room', 'Holocron Library' and 'Technical Construction Room'.

"Wasn't there a training room in the other place? What's different about this?"

Inside was a room with mats as before, but instead of padded walls, three of these were made of some kind of reflective surface. There was a chest with 'Remotes' written on it, and the one wall that wasn't shiny had lots of strange devices that almost all looked like the hilt of some modern sword, and also things that looked, in Harry's opinion, like little hairdryers and plastic army guns.

"They look like phasers off star trek or something!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry went across to the rack and picked up a handle, taking care to point the hollow end away from him. He pushed the button and a beam of azure light shot out of the handle.

"It is! It's a futuristic weapon! No wonder this annex was top secret!"

There was an archway on the other side of the room, the sign above it saying 'Flight Simulators'.

"Do you think it means broomsticks?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it."

"Maybe it means space ships or fighters or something" Harry said "lets go and find out."

For the most part, the simulators looked like the kind you might find in an arcade, but there was one at the back, labelled 'Spirit Storm simulator' that was a room of its own, they entered and were surrounded by hundreds of buttons and switches on the surrounding walls.

"I don't think we're going to be flying this any time soon."

"Nope."

In the room labelled 'Holocron Library' were shelves filled with odd devices.

"My guess is this is probably just a futuristic library, we can come back here later."

In the final room, were bits and pieces of odd devices, ships, and what appeared to be robots.

"Wicked! My dad would love to come here."

Meanwhile, Harry had noticed a set of designs. Written on them was the word MinT. It looked like something made of a combination of earth technology, this technology and magic. The last sheet was dated: 26/10/1981. The week his parents died. He immediately decided to make whatever was in those plans.

"We'd better go to the house. We've delayed long enough and I feel there's something there I need to see."

After they made their way up to the house, they had to go round to the front entrance. As they opened the front door, they stopped in shock. A beautiful woman, with red hair and kind green eyes stood in front of them. She was transparent, and seemed to give off a blue glow.

"Mum?"

"It's time you learned of your heritage Harry."

TBC

Authors' Note: Don't worry, Anakin and Obi-wan will arrive next chapter, till then please Read and Review!


	2. Two Chosen Ones?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Also, the initial concept of MInT is based on MAXI from Way of the Force, which I have borrowed with kind permission from icy manipulator.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

I'm no good at dogfights, which is why this one is so short.

enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Two Chosen Ones?

**_Unknown Regions, 23rd August 1997 (Earth date)_**

**Warning! Warning! Enemy fighters incoming!**

"Typical! The one time neither of us has a fighter or droid in these regions and we're attacked!"

"Hurry up and man the guns! I'll make sure they don't hit us."

The ship rolled to the side, narrowly missing several laser blasts.

"Ok I'm in. Can you get me in range?"

"On it."

Anakin cut the engines and switched to the reverse thrusters, taking the shuttle behind the fighters, who were too slow to react.

"Just the leader left now."

As the ship was manoeuvring to bring the craft in range, the separatist ship got a hit on the left flank of the shuttle before Obi-Wan shot it down as well.

"Hyperdrive's been damaged! We're not gonna be able to go very far until I can repair it. We don't have much regular fuel left either."

"Sensors detect that the nearest planet with breathable atmosphere is the third one from that star. It's less than half a parsec away. Will we be able to get there?"

"Getting there shouldn't be a problem, it's getting back that concerns me. We'll have to find something local to use as fuel or buy a new vessel if we can."

"We'll figure it out later. Plotting the co-ordinates now."

_break break break break break break break break break break break break_

Half an hour later they emerged from hyperspace.

"That's all we're going to be able to get out of this baby I'm afraid Master."

"Anakin how many times do I have to remind you I'm not your master anymore?"

"Sorry Master." he smirked.

Ignoring that, Obi-Wan turned to the scanners "According to this, the planet is inhabited. There's signs of technology, but not very advanced yet for the most part. Certainly no space ports."

"Lets just land before we crash. I'll activate that new cloaking field just in case."

"Land somewhere over there on that island, where there's no cities."

"There's a small village with a house to one side. I'll just land near there in case we need local assistance."

"Good idea."

"All my ideas are good."

"I wouldn't go that far. Remember the Jawa incident?"

"How was I supposed to know that Threepio would be so annoying that no-one would buy him?"

"Thought it was fairly obvious myself…"

"**Whoa!** All the systems have started acting up!"

"I'd noticed! What's happening?"

"I don't know! Wait systems are back online…well that was odd. They only went haywire when we were flying over that house and the big field next to it."

"Land here and let's go and investigate."

After leaving the craft, they headed towards the field that had affected the equipment.

"That's odd." Obi-Wan stopped. "Stretch out using the force Anakin, and tell me what you sense."

Anakin gave him a funny look, but did as he was asked. "What the? This entire area is **full **of force users! But then again, not exactly. I sense a very different form of the force here. I get the feeling that they probably wouldn't be able to tap in the way we do."

"As long as I'm not imagining things. Look, there's a huge crowd over there. I wonder why we never noticed it from the air?"

As they walked towards the crowd they heard a lot of murmuring. Using the force to enhance their hearing, they heard:

"When will this wedding end? I want to get a look at him."

"Do you suppose he really is the Chosen One?"

"Of course he is Enid, why else would he still be alive when Dumbledore isn't? Besides, what else could that prophecy be about?"

They pulled back a bit.

"Prophesy? Chosen One? You don't think they're talking about you Anakin?"

"I doubt it. They're waiting for him to come out of the wedding for one thing, although where **that **is, I don't know. It's just an empty field."

As they stood debating this new information, an old lady hobbled up to them.

"I don't suppose you nice young gentlemen would keep an old girl company?" she asked.

"It would be our pleasure Madam." Obi-Wan bowed.

"Such good manners too! You don't see that too often nowadays."

Meanwhile the two jedi were using the remnants of their training bond to mentally communicate.

(Old girl my foot! She's got as much life energy as someone in their twenties!)

_(Don't forget Anakin, that Master Yoda has a lot of life energy, and he's very old. This woman **is **a force user of a sort.)_

The woman meanwhile, was carrying on obliviously "Of course, there's a very nice young man in that wedding too! He was saving me a seat but I can't get back in because of that crowd."

"We can help you get through if you would like." Anakin offered.

"That's a kind offer dear, I may take you up on it in a moment. Said a very strange thing to me before, that young boy though, do you know what he said?"

They looked at her inquiringly. Anakin meanwhile was thinking '_this is a waste of time'_.

"He said 'If you ever meet someone from another planet, you can always tell if they're like us by saying two words'. Do you know what they are?"

"I have no idea Madam." Obi-Wan was completely relaxed by this point, which turned out to be stupid because:

"_Accio Lightsabers!"_

Their lightsabers shot out from their belts and into her outstretched hand. They immediately got into battle stance, when they heard her say "Yep, you're the ones he was on about". Her voice was no longer croaky, but young and strong. She handed the weapons back, then with a (_pop!)_ in front of them was a young woman with spiked up pink hair.

"Right," she said quite calmly "lets get through to the wedding. Follow me please."

Since they had wanted to go there anyway to see this Chosen One, they followed her as she walked through the crowd, clearing a path quite effectively as she announced in a loud voice "Move outta the way, can't you see we're the auror guard?" When they got to the front of the queue, she stepped forward – and vanished.

"You first Anakin."

As he stepped forward, he felt a slight tingling run over his skin. The first thing he noticed was a huge gathering of people, the next was that the mist which he had seen covering the whole island wasn't present here. For some reason he felt a lot more cheerful as well.

Then Obi-Wan stepped through. "What happened to all of the mist?"

"We spent ages keeping it out of this area. This wedding is supposed to be a happy event, it shouldn't be influenced by the dementor mist."

(Dementor mist?)

_(Don't ask me.)_

She led the way to a row with a couple of empty seats. "Here they are Harry." she whispered, then went to sit with a tired-looking man in the row in front.

"Hi" the boy called Harry murmured. "Don't worry, the ceremony's almost over."

At that precise moment, the priest or holy man or whatever he was said "You may now kiss the bride." The couple at the altar kissed, to general applause and cheering.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break_

As they were making their way out, Obi-Wan asked Harry "Excuse me, but have you heard about this 'Chosen One' or whatever he is? Do you know who he is?"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "You'll find out soon enough. I bet there's people waiting out there to mob him."

They walked back into the mist and crowds, which suddenly became a lot more noisy and active, trying to get to Harry. Fortunately, the aurors were keeping everyone off his back. Well, mainly.

"Harry, will you confirm or deny the rumours of you being the 'Chosen One'?" an oldish woman with a bright green quill asked.

"That's none of your business really Rita." he replied.

"What about the night Dumbledore died? You and he were both reported to be away from Hogwarts before the tragedy. What were you both doing that was so important? My readers deserve to know."

'_Ah, a reporter' _thought Obi-Wan.

"That's between me and Professor Dumbledore. Tonks, can you get rid of her please?"

The pink-haired woman called "Get out of the way before I hex you! We've got a party to get to". The woman scuttled off, scowling.

When they got to the yard, Harry slowed down. "Oh! I haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Harry, and these are my best friends Hermione and Ron. We'll just stay long enough for the wedding feast, then we'll head back to my place for spare parts…at least I assume that's why you landed on this backwater of a planet."

"That is most kind of you. Should we stay outside during the meal? We don't want to impose." Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't worry. Mum would love for you to 'impose' as long as Harry vouches for you." the redhead replied.

"Will there be enough food?" questioned the older jedi, then wondered why the three teenagers burst out laughing.

"That's…not…really…a problem." Harry got out between gasps.

They saw what he meant when several huge tables, all piled to the brim with food appeared round the corner. He led the way to a table that Tonks, the tired-looking man, a balding redheaded man and a plump redheaded woman were already sat at.

When the woman saw them she exclaimed "Harry dear! And who are your two friends?"

"We're called Ron and Hermione mum, sheesh we haven't been gone **that **long!"

"You're getting to be as bad as your brothers, I meant the two gentlemen of course!"

"This is Ben" indicating Obi-Wan, "and this is Revan." meaning Anakin. "They're old friends of the family. They've stopped by for a short while. I hope you don't mind them coming to the wedding?"

"Not at all dear, the more the merrier, they look like they need a bit of a feeding up anyway."

(Did she just call us skinny?)

"Don't worry about that, she says that to everyone she doesn't cook for." Ron whispered.

Instead of the usual speeches and toasts, the groom, a man with red hair and a heavily scarred face, announced, "Let the feast begin!" Everyone began to eat.

"Mmm! This is delicious Mrs Weasley, did you cook it all yourself?"

This seemed like a stupid question to Obi-Wan, as there was no way one woman could have cooked all this food, it would have taken twenty droids an entire day. Therefore, he was surprised to hear her reply "Mostly. Annette Delacour helped make the French food, as she knew the better recipes."

Anakin paused stuffing his face to comment "This is some of the best food I've ever tasted". '_Even if it is a little weird.' _She beamed at him.

"Watch out. She might try and marry you off to someone in the family now."

"Speaking of weddings," Harry smirked "When's yours Remus?"

The tired-looking man, who Anakin supposed was Remus, choked, then glared at Harry.

"I don't think we're going to get married." Tonks replied calmly. "You don't need to nowadays to live together. Calling me Lupin would get confusing, and I **refuse **to get called Nymphadora."

"What about your middle name?" asked Anakin.

"It's Desdemona."

"Ah. Can I just ask, what were your parents **thinking?**"

Tonks laughed. "Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

"So," Remus tried to change the conversation "what have you lot been doing at Godrics Hollow?"

"We've discovered so many fascinating things!" Hermione gushed. "Both magical and technological…as well as other things…" she trailed off.

"Teknol-thingy? Is that like plugs?" the balding man asked. His wife sighed irritably, while everyone else tried to conceal grins.

"Sort of, Mr Weasley."

Suddenly, they noticed that people were beginning to get up and dance.

"We'd better go. I'll just go and congratulate Bill and Fleur."

_break break break break break break break break break break break break_

After saying goodbye to the bride and groom and the two bridesmaids, both of which kissed Harry, they got into what he called a car. "It's actually a Pontiac Firebird. You can tell that Sirius had a hand in her designs."

They drove along a deserted road for a few minutes, then a symbol on the dashboard lit up. The two jedi started, they had just felt Harry stretch out using the force.

"Yep you're right MInT, we're all clear."

Suddenly, various consoles changed, and the interior of the car resembled that of a speeder – sort of.

"I'm always right Harry, you should know that by now." An amused female voice rang out.

"Where have I heard that before?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"So, who are the two cuties?"

"Okay, that does it!" he exclaimed. "It's not fair if you can see us but we can't see you."

There was a throaty chuckle, then:

"Honey, you're sitting in me."

"Wha…The car?" Obi-Wan asked Harry, who laughed and replied, "Her name's MInT, it stands for Magically Intelligent Transportation."

"A vehicle with A.I. Wizard!" Anakin said.

"What did you say?" Ron laughed.

"It means really cool, why?"

"That's what our race is called. Wizards."

"Oh."

"**Anyway**" Harry carried on, "time to find out who you are. MInT, access the Republican database please."

"No problem." A metal device with a handprint on it shot out of the floor and hovered before the two jedi.

"Don't worry, it's just a slight jab, it's the only way to confirm your identity with no margin of error."

Obi-Wan put his hand in the print. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, midi-chlorian count: 14,200, status: Jedi Master."

Anakin then copied the procedure, "Anakin Skywalker, midi-chlorian count: 30,000, status: Jedi Knight. Shall I add these two to the annex door?"

"Negative MInT, they aren't staying long, just to pick up some spare parts or something. Anyway, lets start actually getting somewhere. Activate cloaking!"

The car started shimmering, then a slot in the back opened and a bottle dropped into a tray.

"Here's your calming potion Hermione, would either of you two like one?" MInT asked.

"Why would we need one?"

"Not everyone appreciates Harry's style of flying."

"Could I have one?" Obi-Wan asked nervously, thinking no doubt of some of the speeder chases he and Anakin had participated in in the past. Another bottle appeared, which he drank quickly.

"Ready? Ok here we go!" The car fully transformed into a speeder, and Harry shot off, weaving past trees and buildings with a speed and recklessness that rivalled Anakin's.

TBC

**A.N. **Okay, here's a question for the readers. Can anyone think of a good name for an order of force users that uses positive emotions (e.g. love, hope etc.)to access the force, and yet is totally devoted to balance? I have a few ideas, but maybe one of yours will be better. Answers in your reviews please.

Review Replies:

**Raggedygal: **Thanks for that. Don't worry, I'll be using the original script of ROTS to make sure it stays as close to canon as possible whilst being completely different.

**korrd: **Thanks. This soon enough for you?

**Willow: **How was this? I didn't actually know Anakins exact count, but I've read a lot of fics with it being 30,000 or 35,000 so I didn't realise Harrys was higher. It needed to be higher than most jedi, but not quite as high as Anakins. What is his count? I've got another SW fic in mind for when I finish this, so I would appreciate knowing. Thanks.

**TonyDiMeraslover:** Thanks for that opinion. The story will probably slow down once the main storyline of ROTS begins, but I wanted to get the Trio introduced as quickly as possible. I'm not a big fan of those stories that take ages to bring characters into the mix.

You might have noticed I repeated thanks a lot there, but I really mean it so I'll say it again. A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Keep 'em coming please!

**Amethyst Sylph**


	3. The Iru Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. 

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

I haven't actually played/read Kotor at all, so all my knowledge of it is from other fanfictions. If I have used anyones ideas without permission I apologise, I will have thought them to be part of the original game/book/whatever it is. Thanks to I'mnotdori for the name of the Order, which is part of a Japanese phrase, 'kite irú' which means 'to be alive'. Thanks also to all of you who suggested names.

On with the story!

Chapter 2 – The Irú Order

_…Harry shot off, weaving past trees and buildings with a speed and recklessness that rivalled Anakin's._

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

"Well, here we are, Godrics Hollow! Do you want a rest before we get those parts or not?"

"Lets check that you've got the parts we need first, if not I'll have to adapt them, then you can explain why you seem to be the only person on this planet with knowledge of the Republic."

"If that's what you want…" Harry led the way to an annex off the side of the house. By the door was a similar device to that which had read the jedi's identities. As Harry removed his hand, a cool voice spoke. "DNA sample confirmed, Harry James Potter, midi-clorian count of 29, 700, status: irú knight. Access granted."

"That's the one bit of programming I haven't been able to tamper with. It refuses to just say 'access granted'."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin were having another nonverbal conversation.

_(Did you hear that count? The only jedi with a higher one is you.)_

(I'm more interested in what it meant when it said irú knight.)

_(Why don't you ask him?)_

"Harry, what's a irú knight?"

"I'll explain once we've got the parts, it's a long story."

Suddenly, a woman appeared, startling the two jedi. The other three remained perfectly calm, as though this was a familiar occurrence. She was very pretty, with red hair and green eyes, yet it was her force presence that was the most interesting thing about her. It seemed that she was an actual part of the force, rather than having it simply flow through her. She was also transparent.

"Forget the parts Harry. Come up to the house. We need to talk to these two."

"Hold on! We need those parts to fix our ship."

"That won't be a problem. I'll see you in a moment." Then she disappeared.

"We'd better do what she said. Don't worry, you'll get back to Coruscant, possibly even faster if she has in mind what I think she does."

As they sat down on sofas in the living room, the woman reappeared, accompanied this time by a man who looked like a slightly older version of Harry.

"Do you want to begin love?" she asked him.

"Okay. Sitting comfortably?" When they all nodded, he continued. "What do you know about the Mandalorian wars?"

Obi-Wan answered, "They were the last big wars, between the Republic and the Sith Empire. Their leader was Darth Revan, before he suddenly disappeared and the Sith began to fight amongst themselves for dominance, leading to the eventual extinction of the Sith Order. Or so we thought."

"Good enough. This is the history of the Irú Order. During the war, Revan managed to capture a jedi padawan called Bastilla Shan, with the rare gift of battle meditation. Seeking to use this for his own ends he attempted to turn her. Instead, over time they fell in love."

"The sith don't know the meaning of the word!" Anakin interrupted.

"Not whilst the dark side still has them in its grip, that's true. However, he was never quite as immersed in it as other sith. Even in the midst of the war he took time to help people. He even freed an entire race from slavery. When he and Bastilla began to debate with each other, it became clear that he truly believed he was doing the right thing, by freeing these planets from the 'corruption' of the Republic. Anyway, they fell in love. Revan now knew that he could no longer remain a sith, and Bastilla didn't want to stay a jedi. That's the one thing the two orders have in common. Love, especially the romantic kind, was not permitted. So they planned. Bastilla 'escaped' back to the jedi, and Revan took a trip to the sith fortress on Korriban. There they both made copies of every Holocron and every databank they could. It took several weeks, but eventually they managed to load everything onto their ship, the Spirit Storm. They chose to go to the Unknown Regions, and eventually landed on this planet. They settled down, and they probably lived relatively peacefully until their son received a strange letter, inviting him to a magic school. When someone came to explain magic, they were fascinated, and immediately began finding ways to use it without affecting their technology."

"Is that what happened to our ship? When we flew over the wedding, all of the systems failed."

"Magic and electricity are connected somehow. Unless you take steps to protect it, anything that runs on it will malfunction." Hermione explained.

"So basically, this Order is made up of light-sided force users who use magic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah, I forgot to explain that bit. When Revan and Bastilla fell in love, they noticed their connection to the force changed slightly. In time, they learned to connect to the force through that love, and became much more powerful than either of their previous methods. Well, powerful maybe isn't the exact word, but I can't explain it. The Irú Order study both Jedi and Sith lore as well as their own, but we connect to the force in a completely different way to either of them. The magic is just incidental."

"What is magic anyway?"

"Magic is the force…sort of. A part of it at least. To perform magic you have to have a midi-clorian count of over 5,000, and you also need a wand. Even the strongest wizard is defenceless without one. With a wand, you can do many things that other force users can't, such as mending broken things, re-growing bones overnight, get replacement body parts that are better than the original, and so on."

"How exactly do you access the force then?"

"I can't explain. I'd be able to show you, but only if you are capable of love. Not compassion, but actual love."

"Romantic love?" asked Anakin, who was wondering how he could find out how to access the force this way without giving away his secret.

"No, platonic is just as good. Love is love after all. So, do either of you want to try?"

"I do." Obi-Wan shocked Anakin with his reply. He followed the Code rigidly, how could he possibly have an attachment?

"Okay, focus on that love. Not the person or whatever it is, but on the feeling itself. Let it fill you completely."

After a few moments, Obi-Wan asked "Now what?"

"Now connect to the force through that love, using it as a pathway."

The older jedi concentrated a bit, then gasped. "I can feel it! I always thought I did before but this is…"

"It's incredible isn't it?"

"I can see now how the Order went wrong, why we haven't been able to see through the shroud of the dark side. Anakin, you must be able to get in touch with the force this way. You have so much love in you, I can feel it. I can **feel **it!"

Anakin thought about the ways he felt for Padmé and Obi-Wan because, whilst vastly different they were both love. His love for his wife was like a fire, blazing and consuming him. His love for his mentor was much more peaceful, more like the force, so he chose that. He let the feeling fill him completely, until all that remained was love, then reached out. Instead of the dim radiance he usually felt, he was awash with light and life. The force was still neutral, but now he could tell it wasn't due to indifference, but because it cared about all life equally and tried to redeem all. There was only one thing he could say:

"Wow." he breathed. "Master, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to switch to this Order if I can. It makes so much more sense."

"Oh I agree with you. I was actually going to leave the Jedi Order anyway as soon as peace was achieved. I formed an attachment and felt that I didn't deserve to remain, that I wouldn't be able to serve properly. Now I know that it can help me I would love to continue to do my duty as well as being able to show my feelings. But what should we do about the war?"

"Well now that you two have decided," interrupted the woman "we can tell Harry what he needs to do. Harry, we've stood by for long enough. The war which rages through the republic is our concern as well especially since it is being manipulated by a sith lord. Form a truce with the Jedi for the duration of it, on the proviso that you will not kill the Sith without giving them a chance to redeem themselves. Go to the mausoleum in the graveyard. The access to the Spirit Storm is there. Do you know what to do when you get there?"

"Yes mum."

"We'll see you on Coruscant then. Farewell for now my son." The man and woman vanished.

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

So are you two sure you want to become members of the Irú Order?"

"Yes, definitely."

"It just makes much more sense. That and I'd be able to get married to Padmé and neither of us would be kicked out." Anakin said. _'What they don't know can't hurt them.' _he thought.

"You realise you'll both be padawans again? Our trials are very specific. Still, I suppose you could keep your jedi title as well, after all, you did earn it. That would make you a master-padawan and a knight-padawan."

"If that is what we must do, then so be it."

"Here we are." Harry then turned to his two friends. "Ron, Hermione, I'm going into a war, probably to the front lines. It will be very dangerous and full of death. There is a dark lord even more evil than Voldemort. I will not hold it against you if you decide to go home now."

"Not a chance." Ron said.

"We swore to stay with you until the end, and I intend to keep that promise." Hermione added.

"Okay. I'm not going to take Hedwig though, the republic is no place for her. I sent her to Remus yesterday, along with a note asking him to find and keep Sirius' mirror. I wondered why, but now I know. I mended mine, so we'll be able to communicate with the Order still." Seeing the two now ex-jedis' confused expressions he added "The Order of the Phoenix. They fight against the dark lord of this planet."

They entered the mausoleum and saw a single tomb with a carving of a man and woman cradling each other in their arms. Above it was the inscription 'Through love will come balance'.

"That is a prophecy Revan gave. It's now the motto of our Order. This is the tomb of Revan and Bastilla themselves. The entranceway is through here."

He lifted the arm of a statue to reveal some stairs. After going down them, they entered an underground hangar with a single ship in it. It was a sleek, silver design, similar to a Nubian ship yet more simplistic-appearing. Writing on the hull proclaimed it to be the 'Spirit Storm'. Once they boarded it, instead of going to the cockpit, Harry led the way to what his friends knew to be the training and recreation room. He opened a glowing blue chest and they saw that their preferred weapons were in there, as well as a few spares. Harry picked up one of his lightsabers and said "Ron, Hermione, you'd better cast that altered shield spell. Anakin, Obi-Wan, get your lightsabers out but don't activate them except in defence."

He led the way to the cockpit. Inside were two droids, an astromech and a kind they hadn't seen before, but which was obviously built for war. They were hooked up to a power terminal.

"Okay, here we go. Get ready to defend yourselves. Do you two have an absorbance setting on your lightsabers?" They nodded. "Good. Can you use it please? I'd appreciate it if the ship wasn't destroyed."

He walked over to the terminal, then pushed a button. The room was filled with whirring as the droids came to life. Suddenly, the warrior droid began firing at everybody. It was a much better shot than the separatist's droids. If they hadn't been able to use the force, they would be dead or at least wounded by now. As it was, their lightsabers had absorbed all the blaster bolts.

"HK, override code B-3-delta-R-0!" Harry called. The droid stopped firing. "Don't put your 'sabers away just jet, I might not be closely enough related for this to work."

As he was speaking the little astromech trundled forwards and took a DNA sample. It then beeped happily.

"Translation: You are a descendant of Master Revan. What shall we call you Master?"

"My name is Harry."

"Statement: I am HK-47 assassination and protocol droid. This is T3-4M."

"Pleased to meet you both."

Just then, a sleek, black version of HK walked into the room. "I came here as requested Harry. What are we doing?"

"Right on time MInT, this is HK and T3. All right, begin start up procedures."

As the droids plugged in, Harry slid into the pilots seat and began flicking switches. "Okay, are you all ready for takeoff?"

They all scrambled to find seats. Anakin managed to sit in the co-pilots chair. The doors above them began to slide open and the ship took off, leaving the atmosphere of the planet quickly.

"Okay Anakin, can you plot a course to Coruscant? We're going to meet up with the Jedi Council."

TBC

**A.N.** Just in case you didn't read the bit at the top, thanks for the name ideas, and if I've borrowed anyones Kotor ideas without permission then I'm sorry but since I've never played/read it I've taken what I've read about them in fanfictions as fact.

Later on in the story, it is going to be Anakin/Padmé and Ron/Hermione, but I don't know whether to pair Harry and/or Obi-Wan with **a) **a random jedi,** b)** a random senator/handmaiden etc. or **c)**just leave them single. Opinions appreciated.

Review Replies

**crtrk: **Thanks. Your name idea was pretty cool. Sorry for not updating sooner, but life got in the way.

**Willow:** It is a fantastic fic isn't it? It's ones like that that inspired me to try and write my own.

**Sharem: **Thanks for the compliment. I must admit, I'm starting to read more and more of these crossovers as well. That's a very cool sounding name. What does it mean?

**korrd: **As you can see further up, Harrys count is 29, 700, slightly below Anakins, which in this fic is 30,000. He is capable of using a lightsaber, and a lightstaff, for reasons that will become clear next chapter, however his favourite method will not be revealed until they reach Coruscant. Sorry about the longer time, but to be honest, this is probably the amount of time it will regularly take.

**i'mnotdori:** Thanks for the name, it's very nifty-sounding. I'll be aiming to update about once a week, but we'll see.

**A.N. **Thanks for the reviews, they help me know how my story's going down and if I should alter it. 'Till next time,

**Amethyst Sylph**


	4. Training and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

Yay! I've finally discovered how to do the proper break thingys. I was obviously being a bit dense, considering how obvious the button is. This chapter is mainly a filler, but it will hopefully explain some stuff about the story that wasn't previously clear. The season Spindlewinter belongs to Terry Pratchetts Discworld series. The dates system is using the birth of the Empire as the year 0.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Training and Preparations 

_…can you plot a course to Coruscant? We're going to meet up with the Jedi Council._

_

* * *

_

**_Hyperspace 2nd Spindlewinter 1 B.E._**

"We're about a day away from Coruscant now. We'd better start making plans. First of all, since you're both at the same stage of training now, it would be easier on us all if you were the same age. It'll also give me a chance to demonstrate how we can combine magic and the force to do things neither can on their own. So, would you prefer to make Anakin older or Obi-Wan younger?"

"Obi-Wan younger." Anakin got out quickly before the other man could speak.

"Um, Harry? I'm not sure changing our ages is a good idea. We're pretty well known in the republic. If people see I'm younger, they'll either think that I'm a clone or all want it done."

"That's all right. I'll show you how to cast an illusion over yourself, so only people who know how old you are will be able to see the change."

"Is that what that woman, Tonks did?"

"No, she's a metamorphmagus." Hermione replied. "She can change her appearance at will."

"Like a changeling then?"

"Sort of, except she can't change her species but she **can **change her mass."

"We're getting sidetracked. Do you want to try this out? I'm sure another way of demonstrating will come up if you don't."

"No it's alright, I'll deal, but can I please be older than Anakin? My life day is after his and it would just feel wrong to be younger."

"Your mentality will stay the same anyway, but if it makes you feel better, you can stop at twenty-six or so. Let's go into the recreation room."

Once inside, Harry went to a different glowing chest than last time. This one was green. As he was rummaging inside Harry said, "These chests are linked to the two annexes back at my house. This one contains potions and ingredients."

He pulled out a vial and a measuring cup, then poured about three quarters of the vial into the cup.

"This is a de-aging potion. It normally only works for a week, but after lots of experimentation a way was found to make it permanent using the force. Okay, if you would drink the potion please Obi-wan?"

As he drank, they could see him gradually becoming younger, until it stopped about two years after he had begun training Anakin. He didn't have a beard yet, but his hair was about shoulder length.

"Anakin, why don't you try this? It'll be good experience. Focus on Obi-Wan, his life energy. Can you see how it's half young, half old? Try and coax the older one to fit the same pattern. Don't forget to access the force our way."

Anakin focused on Obi-Wans' presence. Thinking of it as a pattern seemed to help, as he noticed the slight difference between the old and the new. He wove the old strand into a replication of the new, then double-checked they were the same. He then came out of his trance.

"Forty-three minutes. Not bad! I think you've got the hang of this."

"It took that long? It didn't fell like it." Anakin commented.

"That's not very long at all for something of this magnitude. I mean, you just rewrote his essence for crying out loud!"

"The illusion?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, trying to head off a potential argument.

"Right. It's relatively easy. Picture in your mind your original appearance. It's important that you see it **clearly **and get the details right. Done that?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Wrap the image around yourself like a robe or cloak. Match the seams together and let it slip into your subconscious."

Whilst the older man was doing that, Harry began rummaging for something in a box that was glowing silver.

"Aha! Here it is." He announced, pulling out a full-length mirror that technically shouldn't have been able to fit in the box.

"What does it do?" asked Ron.

"This mirror is capable of either seeing through enchantments and illusions, or showing the illusion in case you can personally see through it. It's set to show what most people can see at the moment."

As he was speaking Anakin felt a slight _click _in the force. Obi-Wan then opened his eyes.

"Stand before the mirror please. I want to see if it's worked. I think it has but you never can tell unless you have one of these."

Looking out from the other side of the glass was the Obi-Wan from before the transformation.

"That's good. All the information I had on this 'cloak of illusion' was theoretical. I can update the archives now."

"Harry, can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"How long have you been a member of the Irú Order? Usually I'd assume from childhood but we were accepted at this age."

"About a month and a half."

"What? That's all? How do you seem to know so much about the Order and the Republic then?"

"It's all to do with my mother."

_FLASHBACK (It's a long one)_

…_and every Potter since has been force-sensitive, so we are all trained as irú. There's a problem though. We usually begin our studies at the age of two, so that using the force is as ingrained as…speaking English for example. Because you were the only Potter still living when the time came, this was not possible, and you don't have time to learn all the lore if you're going to be searching for those Horcruxes you mentioned. Fortunately, there's a solution. You might have been wondering, if it was only the **Potter **line that were irú, how your mother was able to retain her identity once she joined the force. The reason is, of course, she is a member of the Order as well. When I introduced her to my parents once we were going out, my father immediately noticed how strong her force presence was. He had her tested, and it turned out she had a higher count than both of us. Naturally, it was too late for her to begin the training, but in those troubled times, knowledge of the force could very well mean the difference between life and death. So, my father decided to create a device that would make it possible to transfer all the knowledge of the archives, and of various holocrons, directly into her brain. It would be as though she received the training, but without the time consumption. The device is still functional; we keep it in the Holocron library. Why don't you fetch it and bring it here?"_

_After Harry returned, his mother told him to stay in bed. "The device puts you in an artificial sleep whilst the data is being transmitted. It lasts for about 72 hours." She turned to his friends "Why don't you two explore the magical annex whilst he is unconscious? You can't go in the spell creation room, but if you get any ideas on how spells could be modified, you can come to me. James will need to stay with Harry, just in case something goes wrong."_

_

* * *

When the time was up, Harry woke. _

"_Whoa, that feels really weird. I have all this knowledge that I don't remember learning and all these experiences that aren't actually memories."_

"_You might have noticed," his father began, "that one thing you still don't know how to do is fly anything. Lily hated flying so requested that that knowledge not be transmitted. Because of this, you will still need to learn how to use the simulators from scratch. Also, just because you know the lightsaber and force techniques and are probably able to tell when best to use each one, you will still need to practice them to get a feel for it."_

_As he walked downstairs, he was met with the sight of Hermione discussing something animatedly with his mother whilst Ron was looking bored. He brightened up when he caught sight of Harry though._

"_Hey mate, good to see you awake again!"_

"_Thanks Ron."_

"_Harry," Lily began, "I've tested your friends and I'm afraid that neither of them are force sensitive, but they've come up with some clever ideas about how to adapt their magic to the situation. They might, over time and with lots of effort be able to do one specific thing with the force, but on the whole it would be easier to just stick to magic."_

"_What sort of ideas have you had then guys?"_

"_Well, I was looking at shield charms when I came across a shield that protects against bullets. I thought that maybe we could adapt it to absorb laser blasts and so on."_

"_Good idea. I was thinking though, that maybe we should adapt the device I was using to only transfer the history, geography and various cultures of the Republic. That way you two will know more about the situation, and also it would be handy if we every decided to visit it."_

"_Learning without studying? I'm in!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione looked disapprovingly at him then agreed to undergo the procedure._

_

* * *

Whilst Hermione, and then Ron were sleeping, Harry was practising his lightsaber and staff techniques against remotes. They weren't shooting very fast just yet though. _

"_Mum, why do I need to practice both these techniques? Surely it would be easier to just pick one."_

"_All irú are capable of using both techniques. I think the original reason behind it was that Revan used a lightsaber, whilst Bastilla used a lightstaff, so they taught both these methods to their son. That being said, it's pretty useful to learn both, as you may have to adapt during battle. However, that doesn't mean you can't have a preferred style, it's just that you should be ready for anything. Why don't you try some force tricks now to see if you can add them into your style."_

_So he practiced force-jumping, force pushing and pulling, and a few other things._

"_In time, you'll learn to fiddle around with these to suit you, but it's best to do the basics first."_

_

* * *

Over the course of a month, Harry trained with one saber, two sabers and a lightstaff, against remotes and as katas. He practiced his force techniques 'till he could use them in fights and combine them with his attacks. Hermione looked up spells and tried to adapt them, and Ron kept tinkering with various gadgets (You're turning into your dad). They both also trained with blasters, against targets, remotes and each other. They all taught each other and duelled in the magical training room, where Harry learnt what advantages the force could provide when the enemy were wizards. They all used the Spirit Storm simulator, but only the two boys learnt how to pilot the fighter types due to Hermiones' dislike of flying. In their free time they played chess or dejerrak (I'm not sure that's spelt right), which Ron was still able to beat the other two easily at, or read. This was also usually the time that they researched how to track and destroy Horcruxes, to aid in the eventual quest against Voldemort. Harry also spent as much time as possible building the designs for MInT, which they now understood to be a kind of transformer vehicle with A.I. It could also transform into a droid and, in case of emergencies a holopad and projector. Although they didn't have Harry's' gift for building machines, Ron and Hermione helped him with the magical and muggle parts as much as they could. And so the days went past, until the 15th of August. _

* * *

"_I think you're ready to take your trial now." James announced._

"_Trial?" asked Harry._

"_On their seventeenth birthday, all irú padawans are tested. If they pass, they become a knight. If they fail, all memories of the Order are erased and force inhibitors are injected into the bloodstream. Fortunately, this has only happened twice in the history of our Order. Since you had only recently learnt about the force, we decided that your birthday came too soon to have your trial then. Now you are ready."_

"_Why did I have no knowledge of these trials? Surely one of the previous masters or knights whose experiences I remember underwent one."_

"_That knowledge was deliberately removed. Although all trials are different, being able to see several at once you would see the pattern. This has to come from yourself. Now, go. Follow your instincts and may the force be with you."_

_Harry made his way into the jungle of plants in the back garden. He reached trees and carried on. The force was drawing him onwards. Suddenly he stopped. He felt his senses tingling and the hair on the back of his neck rise. The clearing he was stood in was filled with a dark presence. Then he saw a hooded shape come into view._

"_Release me, and together we can destroy the soul of Voldemort and exact our vengeance. I can give you the power to end it now. Bellatrix, Snape and Wormtail, all who betrayed us shall suffer!"_

_To his horror, Harry felt a part of himself agreeing. They deserved to be destroyed for what they did._

"_Don't listen to him Harry! If you accept his offer, although you could be able to defeat Voldemort now, you would become the next dark lord yourself, as twisted and evil as the creature you fight!" The voice was of a small child. Light poured off him and he filled Harry's' senses with innocence._

"_Foolish child. They are betrayers! They should pay for their deceit!"_

"_To become like him would be the greatest betrayal of all, to your friends, your parents, but most especially to yourself. Who would be next, once they were dead? The Dursleys? Mrs Figg? Remus?" the child addressed Harry, ignoring the dark figure, "Your friends would not turn to darkness, so you would turn on them as well."_

"_Release me! If you do, it is a certainty that you will prevail."_

_Harry could feel the truth ringing in both of their words. Here was a way to destroy Voldemort forever…but was it worth the price?_

"_Who **are **you two?"_

_They made no reply, but the figure pulled back its hood and the radiance of the child dimmed, allowing him to see their faces. They were both himself._

_The dark one looked the age he was now, however his face was deathly pale and his eyes were no longer that emerald shade so many people commented on. Now an unholy light filled them, turning them the colour of molten jade and giving him a crazed appearance. A twisted smile was on his face and yet it also seemed to contain a yearning hunger._

_The younger Harry was about six years old, but unlike himself when he was that age, showed no signs of under nourishment or unhappiness, only a fierce determination._

"_You must choose." they said in unison._

"_Choose?"_

"_Dark or light. Power or love. The lives of the many or the few."_

"_Many or the few?"_

_It was the child who responded. "Destroy the dark lord now and risk losing your soul to the dark side forever, or be patient, uncover the Horcruxes over time and defeat him using the teachings of light."_

_As Harry was processing this, they turned to him again._

"_Choose."_

* * *

"_What's taking him so long?" Lily was pacing. "My trials never lasted this long."_

"_Neither of us had to bear the burden Harry does. His trials are likely to be more significant than our since he has the knowledge he is the **only **one. We thought that Professor Dumbledore would be the one to end the war. Have faith in him love."_

"_I do, but I'm his mother it's my job to worry."_

"_What is this trial exactly?" Hermione asked._

"_He will have to choose which path to take, light or dark. It isn't as clear cut as you might think either." was the reply._

* * *

"_You know," Harry commented, "the main reason I want to defeat Voldemort isn't revenge, nor is it to stop his mindless killing. I want to do it to bring peace to everyone's hearts and minds, including my own. From what I know of the dark side, one thing you never get is peace. I choose patience."_

_As he said this, the child smiled, and the dark figure shrieked and disappeared. A shockwave spread out from the forest. Harry knelt before the child._

"_Now will you tell me what you are?"_

"_I'm your hope, your faith, your desire for freedom and peace. Never loose me, **irú knight.**"_

_END FLASHBACK (I said it was long)_

"So you're saying all the information in the archives is in your brain?"

"That's right. Also, whenever someone says certain keywords, I will be compelled to recite any information I have about the subject that was mentioned. Obviously it disengages when it would be dangerous, in a fight for example."

"That's useful."

"What if it's a sith in disguise that says the keyword?"

"Disguises won't be enough. The next time you're even in relatively close proximity to a sith, you'll know who it is. You just need to get used to the constant flow of love through the force, it will enhance your senses."

"How are you going to deal with the Jedi Order?" Ron asked.

"Hmm…good question. Are either of you on the council?" When Obi-Wan nodded he continued. "Hopefully they'll see reason. I'll ask that you remain on as a representative of our Order. You might not have as much input as before though, the Jedi don't trust easily."

"Harry?" Hermione put in, "It might be an idea for you to have some visible indication to show you are irú, otherwise the Council might start trying to give you orders."

"Right. That's one thing I haven't mentioned yet. Although we are cooperating with the Jedi, sharing information, resources and hopefully being involved in the planning of missions as well as participating in them, we are not members of their Order, so the Council has no authority over us. Assuming they allow Obi-Wan to stay on the Council, anything they discuss will be talked about by us before we agree to do anything. We must not be seen as subordinates by the regular people. So, does anyone have an idea for the mark? It should symbolise the Order in some way."

"A rune?" asked Hermione.

"Probably not, it should be a universal symbol."

"The Republican crest?" That was Obi-Wan.

"We serve the force, not the senate, so that's out."

"What we need," Anakin commented "is something that signifies both light and dark, yet is neither, to show we aren't biased."

"I've got it!" Ron exclaimed. "How about yin and yang? Even if they haven't heard of it they symbol is pretty self explanatory."

"We could even wear semi marks." added Hermione. "I could be the white half and you could be the black half. It would show that we are associated with the Order but aren't full members."

"Yin and yang?"

"It's almost exactly what you're looking for. First of all there's a circle that symbolises the universe, although in this case it might mean the force. It is then divided into two parts like this." he said, drawing it. "One half is black and the other white. Black symbolises passion, aggression, other fiery emotions and also males for some reason. White symbolises calmness, detachment, even indifference and also females. Again I have no idea why the gender. Also, because nothing can be completely dark or completely light, there is a circle of white in the black and a circle of black in the white. It is supposed to represent what is present in everyone, but Ron's right in the fact that it will look like the sort of symbol Anakin thought we should have. We should put it on our left cheek to symbolise that we will fight if necessary. Is that okay with everyone?"

After they all replied in the affirmative, Obi-Wan spoke. "I think that's all we can do until we meet the Council"

"I agree."

TBC

**

* * *

**

**A.N. **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know the whole Obi-wan younger thing is unecessary and completely overused. I just wanted to do something to show how magic and the force can interact, and I wanted it to be something pretty drastic to show how powerful Anakin is and how pretty much anything is possible. Also, let me know whether I should stick to earth dates or not use dates at all, as the system I'm using isn't very accurate (ie I'm making loads up).

So far the votes for pairings are as follows:

Harry: Random Jedi Padawan - 1, (Ginny - probably not in the story, at least not very often) - 1, Single - 1, and Aayla Secura (possibly) - 1.

Obi-Wan: Sabe/Eirtae/Other handmaiden - 2, and Random Jedi - 1

The pairings won't begin for a couple more chapters, so keep your suggestions coming please.

**Review Replies**

**korrd: **Thanks. Good question. I suppose he would technically know how to use it, but as far as I'm aware, you need to be pretty deeply submerged in the dark side to able to use force lightning. However, he will have a pretty nifty force ability with sort of similar effects that uses the pure emotional part of the light side of the force, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Sadly no, Hermione and Ron aren't truly force sensitive, as stated in this chapter. I can see Hermione practicing a lot just to learn her one ability in the force though, I'm thinking about healing, what do you think? Ron's probably too lazy to do that though. However, they are two of the only three people capable of magic in the Republic as you need a wand, so they have a huge advantage there. Like the original trials, being awarded the rank of master only happens in very specific circumstances, so there are only about 5 or 6 in the history of the Order. Here's a hint, Lily is a master. Thanks again.

**Raggedygal: **Thanks for the pairings ideas. I'm definately thinking about Harry's.It would be fun to see him running around getting into trouble in the temple.

**crtrk: **Yeah, I can't see him being too happy with them though either to be honest, especially when he hears the new code. (I don't know from how long ago the old code was, or even if it exists in the actual universe, but I'm going to assume that Yoda is the only member of the Order old enough to have sworn by it, and that Harry assumed it was still that, as that was the oath Bastilla and Revan took.) Yeah, that dislike will probably majorly affect Obi-Wans pairings, as you can see. Thanks for the review.

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Thanks, I'm aiming to update once a week, but we'll see.

**Shawn Pickett: **Thanks, and also thanks for the information. Turns out I've been using an alternate universe from **Tinuviel Undomiel**'s fic, **Captivated**. If you haven't read this, when Malak fires on Revans ship( thats what you meant by betrayed right?) there are shields which absorb the blow, distracting the jedi and allowing Revan to kill them all except Bastilla. As this fits slightly better with the overall storyline, I'm going to keep it this way. It's not actually going to be mentioned from this point on anyway. I wish I'd remembered that bit about the Ebon Hawk, it's a much cooler name, but I'm going to assume that since loads of the actual storyline didn't take place that they never came into posession of the Ebon Hawk. Finally, whilst I did know about Korriban, for some reason I thought that in this particular fic it mentions that Darth Traya, Revans tutor in the Sith Arts was in charge of a Sith Academy on Yavin, althought when I went back to it it turned out it was on Malachor V. So I'm going to go back and change that one to Korriban like you suggested, even though I thought that that was built by Darth Bane, who was after Revans time. Thanks for the pairing ideas, more than likely I'll pair Aayla with someone not in the current group, but who decides to join the Irú because they feel that Harry is right. I must admit, I'm not really a Ron/Hermione fan, but since there's no way you can say the books haven't been leading towards that, they are definately going to be a couple for at least a little while, to get it out of their systems. Thanks again for your review.

**Sharem: **Yeah, they're my favourite kind actually. I did look at latin for a bit myself, but I have to admit I didn't even think about combining words. D'oh! Anyway, thanks for that, I'm thinking about including it as a religious artifact in another story I'm writing. Keep reviewing please!

That goes to all readers. Thanks to all those that did review, and if you didn't, please do this time, reviews are what we authors live for (well me anyway). Bye for now,

**Amethyst Sylph**


	5. Surprises of All Kinds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

_"The past or spells" _(the past is usually ion a flashback but not always.)

I'm so sorry about the huge delay! Between work and uni my times been pretty full recently.I've given up all pretense at getting one out a week.I'll probably get out one a month.I'm sorry if my Yoda-speak isn't very good, I've never had to write it before. The season Spindlewinter belongs to Terry Pratchetts Discworld series. The dates system is using the birth of the Empire as the year 0.

Oh, I keep forgetting to say, this is slightly AU(apart from the obvious reasons) because Anakin still has both of his arms. Dooku used a force throw to chuck him into a wall, knocking him unconcious.

This chapter: The meeting between the council and Harry.

Chapter 4 – Surprises of All Kinds

"_I think that's all we can do until we meet the Council"_

"_I agree."_

_

* * *

****__Orbiting Coruscant3rd Spindlewinter 1 B.E._

"Unidentified vessel, please state your name and purpose."

"This is the 'Spirit Storm', transporting Kenobi and Skywalker to the Jedi Temple."

"Acknowledged, 'Spirit Storm'. Follow your present course."

The ship entered the artificial atmosphere of Coruscant and continued towards the temple, having previously commed Master Yoda to make the council aware of their arrival. They were just flying past the senate building when all three irú gasped.

"I sense a sith."

"I feel them also. It's someone I know, I can tell that much, but I can't remember who."

"It's Palpatine. How? I trusted him!"

"That was probably the point Anakin. So what do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT!" the two ex-jedi exclaimed.

"What do you **mean** nothing?"

"If we don't stop him he'll continue to wreak havoc in the Republic!" protested Obi-Wan.

"I hate to sound cold-blooded, but we've got to get our priorities straight. We have to deal with the Jedi first. Besides, just because **we** know he's a sith doesn't mean we can prove it. He's still the Chancellor correct? No-one's going to want to believe they were tricked for so long and to just deal with it ourselves would be construed as treason. Once we've sorted the jedi situation out, we can plan how to deal with him properly."

"I suppose you're right."

"Here we are, landing pad 4."

After the ship touched down. Two figures walked down the ramp. They had agreed that until they met with the council it would be best if no one knew of the irú. A young padawan was waiting for them.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, you are requested to go immediately to the council chambers. An emergency meeting has been called. You will be able to make your report afterwards."

They began to walk. "Emergency meeting? What's the emergency? We've been in the Unknown Regions for a while, so we don't know what has happened."

"I don't know Master, it's nothing that has been made public. The war is progressing without any major hitches as far as I'm aware."

As they entered the turbolift, the padawan bowed and walked off. The air shimmered for a moment, and then Harry appeared, taking off some kind of cloak.

"What **is **that? I couldn't even feel you through the force."

"It's called an invisibility cloak. It is woven from the hair of a demiguise, which can become invisible when predators are near. I must admit I never knew that included invisibility in the force."

"A force-invisible creature. That cloak must be a lot more useful than a ysalamir. They create bubbles around themselves that are void of the force. It's a nightmare for any jedi. I can tell you that."

They reached the council chambers. "Okay, we'll wait out here until you ask us in Obi-Wan. There's no need to be rude after all."

Once he had entered and the doors were closed, Anakin began to speak. "I didn't want to say this in front of Obi-Wan, but do you realise how much trouble you could get into using that cloak? It'd be great for pranks. I'll have to introduce you to a friend of mine called Cindrae. She's the main mischief maker in the temple."

"I get the feeling you're in on a lot of the pranks."

"Of course."

"Hmm…it could be a lot of fun…the Marauders reborn.

"The what?"

"Long story."

"We've got time."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the council chambers: 

"I came as soon as I received your message Masters. What is the emergency?"

"A disturbance in the force there is."

"Myself and Yoda have detected two presences in the force, stronger than anything we've ever felt. We determined one of them to be young Skywalker, but the other is unknown to us. We may have a new enemy."

"Is this presence of the dark side then?"

"No." Mace admitted reluctantly.

"Of the light it is." added Yoda.

"However the question must be asked whether or not it is a new birth, or whether someone has been hiding themselves from all this time." said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"And if they concealed themselves, why, and why reveal themselves now." continued Adi Gallia.

"Did you ever consider distance to be a factor? Even your senses can only stretch so far Master Yoda. No-one sensed Anakin after all."

"This new person is hundreds of times stronger than Anakin used to be!"

"Come to think of it, you said the other strong presence was Anakin. What could have caused his power to multiply so quickly?" asked Kit Fisto.

"Answer that question, Obi-Wan should."

"Master?"

"Increased greatly, your power also has. Something to tell meyou have,hmm?"

_sigh_ "Yes Master Yoda." He cleared his throat. "During our mission in the Unknown Regions, Anakin and I were attacked. Our ship was damaged, so we landed on the nearest habitable planet. Upon landing we noticed that the entire area was full of force users. There was over fifty of them stood around. They appeared to be waiting for someone they called the 'Chosen One' to emerge."

Mace leaned forwards "You're saying they were aware of Anakins' presence and who he was?"

"I thought so at first, but that turned out to not be the case. Anyway, to cut a long story short, this 'Chosen One' detected our presences, met us, recognised us immediately as jedi, and offered to take us to his residence in order to find any parts we needed. As no-one else on the planet was that technologically advanced according to the scanners, we accepted his offer." He took a deep breath. "Masters, are you aware that there is another order of force users as well as the Jedi and the Sith?"

There was a shocked silence. "I'm going to take that as a no."

(_Anakin, can you both come in now? Harry will be better at explaining._)

* * *

"…and then the Slytherins noticed their hair was made of snakes. They went berserk!" Harry was recounting a story his father had told him whilst he was working on MInT. Anakin was laughing. 

(_Anakin, can you both come in now? Harry will be better at explaining._)

They became serious instantly. "Time to go."

Entering the chamber, they noticed the concerned and slightly troubled faces of the council, before they all turned suspicious looks on the newcomers.

"I se what you mean now Masters." commented Plo Koon. "Skywalker's force presence has greatly increased and the other powerful one is obviously **not **newborn."

"Who are you and why have you decided to reveal your force presence now?" questioned Mace.

"I am the captain of the vessel that transported these two to Coruscant. As for revealing my presence, it was never hidden. My planet is in the far reaches of the Unknown Regions. You probably didn't sense me until I was close enough." he replied, unconsciously confirming Obi-Wans statement.

"I thought the role of describing the Irú Order and why we decided for you to meet with the council was up to you Harry."

"You are a member of this third Order?" questioned Eeth Koth.

"Yes."

"Are you with us or against us?" demanded Mace.

"I thought absolutes were the way of the Sith not the Jedi." Harry commented.

Mace looked abashed (which was rare for him). "What I mean to say is, are you here to aid us, or for some other reason?"

"Ask your questions in the right order. The answers will be better."

The council was starting to look annoyed now, except for Obi-Wan and Yoda. In fact, Yoda looked slightly amused. Then Harry noticed a faint sound. Yoda was chuckling! (A.N. Imagine the Yoda laugh from the youngling scene in AOTC.)

"Wise this one is, beyond his years. Asking the purpose of the Irú Order we should be."

"Our Order is...sort of an inverse to the Sith Order. Unlike the Jedi, we utilise emotions, but unlike the Sith they are positive. I don't mean happiness or satisfaction or some such. I am referring to **pure **emotions such as love, hope and faith. Love being the main one. They allow us to listen to the voice of the force with more clarity, even when the dark side is present. We also work alongside the Order of the Phoenix, who are light sided witches and wizards, opposing the dark ones."

"Witches and wizards?"

"The force users I mentioned previously Masters." Obi-Wan put in. "They utilise the force via some kind of mechanism, as their midi-chlorian counts are too low to become jedi, irú or sith."

"With a wand, the magic-users, as they call themselves, are capable of performing feats that stronger force-users cannot without one, such as mending broken bones in seconds rather than days. (A.N. I'm going to assume they have a device that enables bones to knit together more easily in SW.) It's an entirely different way of channelling the force."

"Why are you here? Surely you could have just helped Obi-Wan and Anakin to repair their own ship."

"That was all I was originally going to do, but they're members of our Order now, and as the highest ranking corporeal member of the Order it's my duty to watch over them until they obtain their knighthood."

There was a confused babble of talk.

"One of you, what do you mean…"

"Highest ranking?"

"…only looks about 16…"

"Knighthood? But Obi-Wan's a master!"

"…very confusing, this is."

Finally Anakin had enough. "Quiet! How do you expect us to answer you if you don't shut up?"

There was a shocked silence. Anakin had never spoken to them like that before, but then again, they **were **acting a bit childishly. This realisation allowed them to calm down, during which time, Harry resumed speaking.

"It was Anakins and Obi-Wans own choice to join the Order, so that is a question best asked to them. Every time a member of the Order dies and becomes one with the force, they become the guides for the next generation of irú. Mastery is very rarely obtained, so the fact that I am a knight, the **only **living irú knight, makes me the highest rank until Obi-Wan and Anakin pass their trials. Irú trials are very specific, that's **why** mastery is so rare. I cannot permit them to be knighted until the trials have been taken. Was that all your questions?"

"Just one more. What do you plan to do about the clone wars?"

"We will assist you temporarily, until the end of the war. Obi-Wan will be our representative on your council, as he already holds a seat. I should remind you though, our ways are not yours, and you have no authority over us. If we disagree with one of your plans, we will not hesitate to tell you, and suggest an alternative."

"We need to discuss this. Obi-Wan, why don't you arrange quarters for our guest here, and return in one hour?" Windu suggested.

"Yes Master, he replied, bowing slightly.

* * *

After the three magic-users and the droids had settled into their apartments, Anakin dragged them to the canteen to find Cindrae. 

"She should be here somewhere, it's the perfect place for her to choose her next victim."

He had explained to Hermione and Ron that they were thinking of forming a pranking group. _"It'll be a good chance to make allies, and to find out how amenable some of the Jedi are to joining our Order after the war."_

"There she is!" He pointed at a slender girl with honey-coloured hair and vivid purple eyes. To top it off, her skin was a deep, blue-black colour. (A.N. I just want to clarify, it is a shade of black, not actual blue.)

"Is she human?" asked Hermione.

"No, she's a sliemar. They're quite closely related to humans though." He led the way towards her table. "Hello Cindrae."

"Hi Anakin…Anakin? When did you get back from your mission?"

"About half an hour ago. Can we sit down?"

"Sure. Are you eating?"

"Master?"

"We have time to eat but not to queue I'm afraid. Why **is **the queue so big anyway?"

"They've got some sporkian custard." Cindrae said with an amused look on her face.

"Why are you smirking? You added something to the custard didn't you?"

"Yep. Wait a moment and you'll see. Kiri-Ani Starr is about to eat some." Indicating a purple-skinned creature with a head that resembled a squid.

Just as she finished speaking, Kiri-Ani slumped over sideways and hugged the leg of the person next to him, giggling.

"What did you put in there?" Anakin asked as various other jedi began to giggle and hug others. "Speargrass powder?"

"Yep, and a bit of spaceturtle shell to prevent them from using the force to counter the effects. It will have to wear off on its own."

Just then, Ron's stomach growled loudly. Hermione waved her wand and conjured some food.

"'Fanks, 'Mione." Ron managed to get out from a mouthful of food.

"How did you do that?" Cindrae asked. "Also, who are you? I forgot to ask your names, even though I know you can be trusted not to rat me out because you came with Anakin."

"This is Harry, Hermione and Ron. The council is deciding right now whether they are going to live in the temple permanently or not. Harry has this cloak that can hide him from sight and force-sense that could be useful, and he's got a really good instinct for pranks."

"Speaking of which, maybe we'd all better giggle and hug each other so they don't realise who tampered with the custard." Harry suggested.

They began to do just that, falling about giggling and holding onto each other. Even Obi-Wan joined in.

"Hee hee, Ani, you're even taller from down here. The floor must have shrunk!"

"What?"

"Harry, why's – hee hee – your hair so messy? Hee hee, it looks like it's been – hee hee – electrocuted."

"Okay, either Obi-Wan's a drama queen or something's wrong." responded Harry. He hadn't known Obi-Wan for too long, but this was such a dramatic reversal of character that it was weird.

Anakin glanced at the table. "Uhoh. Master, you said the queue was too long!"

"Nothing is too long for the negotiator!" he declared in a mock-serious voice. "I persuaded them to get out of the way. /Sporkian custard, I really love it/" He sang, before collapsing into giggles again.

"Oh good grief. We have to meet with the council in ten minutes! He can't go like this!"

"Let me try something." Hermione said, before pointing her wand at him and saying "_Detoxis!"_

Nothing happened.

"That's odd."

"Spaceturtle remember?"

"Oh, well maybe if all of us try at once."

The three pointed their wands at the older man. "_Detoxis!" _

Obi-Wan's eyes began to clear, then he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Lets pretend that never happened." came from between his fingers.

"Of course Master Kenobi." Cindrae replied, but her lips twitched with amusement.

"Look on the bright side Obi-Wan, it's not like you were the only one." Anakin said, looking around at the rest of the still-giggling jedi.

"What was that spell you used?" Obi-Wan asked, closing the subject firmly.

"The detoxifying charm, meant for mild poisons, although most people tend to use it to remove alcohol from the body to prevent hangovers the next day. It simply neutralises any foreign elements in the blood"

Harry looked at his watch "time to be heading to the council chambers."

"I'll speak to you later Cindrae, I've got a few ideas."

"Yeah bye Anakin. And goodbye to all of you. It was nice to meet you."

They waved, then made their way out of the canteen and towards the turbolift. When they reached the council chamber, Hermione and Ron took seats in the waiting area, and Harry knocked.

"Enter."

TBC

* * *

**A.N. **Ooh, what gonna happen? I'll update as soon as I'm able, which will at the very latest be in a months time.

So far the votes for pairings are as follows:

Harry: Cindrae/other padawan - 1, (Ginny - probably not in the story, at least not very often) - 1, Single - 1, and Aayla Secura (possibly) - 1.

Obi-Wan: Sabe/Eirtae/Other handmaiden - 2, and Random Jedi - 1

The pairings won't begin for a couple more chapters, so keep your suggestions coming please.

**Next Chapter:** The councils decision, and Harry meets a certain senator...

**Review Replies**

**korrd: **Thanks. I always thought that Yoda was one of the more laid back masters (although where I got THAT idea from I'm not sure as he's always grouching...maybe the younglings scene?), so he's actually going to take it the best. Mace Windu is another story, as you will see in the next chapter as well as this one. As for Voldemort, it's only the final blow that Harry has to personally deliver. He has the mirror, so the Order of the Phoenix are going to go Horcrux-hunting, along with handy advice offered by those jedi willing to give it, in later chapters. Maybe even the next one.

**Sati James: **Thanks. Yeah I was going to put it under one of those categories, but you're not allowed to submit it under both, and it's going to be pretty evenly matched due to the amount of participation by the wizards. Harry Potter is a movie, even if the books are better (except possibly the 6th one), so it was sort of even if I put it in 'movie crossovers'.

**crtrk: **Thanks, I was a bit unsure about that. I review a fair amount of stories, and I like to get replied to so I figured you would to. Sorry about the huge wait.

**Willow: **Sorry about the wait. Still, I got it up in the end, and I'm not going to leave it unfinished.

**kingwolf:** Thanks. Don't worry I'm not gonna stop, even if it takes a while to write each one.

**Shawn Pickett: **Thanks. I'm not going to be focusing **majorly** on couples until much later, so if someone persuades me otherwise I might have them break up before they get too in depth. I'm going to stick with it for at least a bit though. After all, Ron's a little bit **too** jealous for the Jedi's liking, and that might be the link for the plot bit that I really wanna do but I'm not too sure how to lead into (Mace and Harry having a huge row).

**Sharem: **I feel your pain (its about the only thing that makes morning sickness etc sound attractive). I'm writing three stories at the moment, (this one, a HPYGO one and a Doctor Who one that I haven't got round to posting) and I have a few more in mind, including another HPSW one, that I'm waiting till I've finished one of my current ones to start writing. I'm definately using it for 'Oops - did I forget to mention...?'(the Doctor Who one), and I'm thinking of using it forthe HPSW one as well (its a really cool word and I'm lazy).

Thanks to all my reviewers (reviews make the world go round...or something), and if you didn't, please do this time. Bye for now,

**Amethyst Sylph**


	6. Visit to a Senator

I have proved it! Bad things DO happen in threes! In this case it was the combined evils of writers block, illness and my computer going kaput. It's finally back from the shop now though, so here is the first of two chapters. I'll post the other one in 48 hours (in case any reviews give me an idea to change it a bit).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

_"The past or spells" _(the past is usually in a flashback but not always.)

"Intercom"

This is slightly AU(apart from the obvious reasons) because Anakin still has both of his arms. Dooku used a force throw to chuck him into a wall, knocking him unconcious. Also, Harry has no glasses. For some reason I can never picture him with them.

This chapter: Plotting and Planning with Senator Amidala.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Visit to the Senator (**Or** The Chapter With a Lot of Talking)

_When they reached the council chamber, Hermione and Ron took seats in the waiting area, and Harry knocked._

"_Enter."_

_

* * *

_They walked into the council chambers and stopped in the centre of the room. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed as was customary, but Harry just inclined his head slightly. 

"We have decided to accept this agreement, however, whilst living in the temple you must not attempt to convert any more jedi." said Mace.

"Of course. I wasn't planning on trying to convert people at all. I simply show them another way to live, it's their choice if they want to enquire more about it."

"Well don't. I'm going to be blunt with you. I don't trust you or your Order. I don't know your motives. The only reason most of us are permitting this is because there are so few jedi left that aren't younglings or padawans. We need assistance. That is why we are allowing Obi-Wan to remain on the council."

(It's nice to know they have so much faith in us) Anakin said sarcastically.

"Well, since I'm here we may as well have this discussion now. There's a sith in the senate."

"Assumed this we had."

"Still, its good to get confirmation." Plo Koon said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Harry turned to Obi-Wan with a pleasant look on his face that still somehow managed to convey '_Don't tell them it's Palpatine'._ "Obi-Wan and Anakin know a bit more."

Obi-Wan stepped forwards. "It is someone who Anakin and I are familiar with, as we both recognised the force signature, just not who it is specifically."

"All I know for sure is that it is not Senator Amidala." added Anakin. "I am close enough with her to recognise her force signature instantly."

"That's a point." said Harry, turning to Anakin "Do you think she would be willing to help us? I have an idea." He then turned towards Yoda "If that is all?" then walked out.

* * *

"So what's the idea?" 

"I'll tell you on the way to the Senator. Would it be better to use a speeder do you think?"

"Yeah."

"Right. T3, go keep an eye on the 'Spirit Storm' please. MInT, can you turn into a speeder that we can all fit in please? Including HK."

As MInT transformed, Anakin quickly leapt into the drivers seat before anyone else could.

"It's a good job the Senators apartment is only a minute or so away." Obi-Wan commented.

"Why's that?" asked Hermione. Just then Anakin took off. Only a few moments had passed before she said "Never mind, I know now." Before clamping her mouth shut and trying not to be ill.

"So Anakin, why did you stand up for this senator in particular?"

"I've got two words for you," Obi-Wan replied before Anakin could "she's Padmé."

"Ah the mysterious girlfriend. I assume she can be trusted?"

"Of course, why?"

"I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't let on about the irú. If someone asks directly then fine. Otherwise it might be better if they think that you two are still jedi and we're just visitors to the temple, especially in the Chancellors case."

"Why?"

"Think about it Anakin. In the meeting, the masters mentioned how much stronger your force presence was. Ooh, that reminds me, I'd better fake mine to be lower, hold on a tic…there. Anyway as I was saying, you're stronger. That might be the perfect bait to lure our sith out of hiding. It might not work as well if he knows of our Order, since anything he can offer you will already be able to learn, and he won't be able to invent stories or gloss over details as you will already know the doctrine and the actual histories will be available to you."

"Not knowing that would make it easier, that's true." Obi-Wan agreed.

"We're here. Since I'm to be bait, I suppose I have to be nice to him?"

"We all do. Openly, as far as we are aware, all he is is the Chancellor of the Republic."

"Looks like we'll get a chance to test our acting skills. His presence is coming from Padmé's apartment."

"Right. HK, stay here, if anyone tries to steal or damage MInT, you can deal with them as you wish. Give them a warning first though."

"Pleased Affirmation: Yes Master. I will take great enjoyment in splattering their body parts all over the pavement."

"Who **programmed** this droid?"

"Revan, it's a family heirloom. After you Anakin."

* * *

"Some jedi are here to see you Milady" 

"Let them through."

They turned the corner and, just as they knew he would be, they saw Chancellor Palpatine sat on one of the couches across from the Senator. He greeted them immediately.

"Ah, Knight Skywalker. And Master Kenobi. I see you have returned from the Unknown Regions, without any trouble I hope. Won't you introduce me to your companions?"

"Of course Chancellor. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and I must admit that without their aid, the mission would have lasted much longer."

Just then, a handmaiden walked in with a tray bearing two cups. She placed it on the table.

"Before you continue Anakin, would any of you like some caf? There should be some left." the Senator asked in a regal tone. They all nodded except Hermione.

"I'm sorry to be a bother Milady, but do you have any soothing teas? I'm afraid my stomach didn't appreciate Anakins' flying."

Padmé laughed lightly. "I keep some furbian blend on stock for just such an occurrence. I must admit, I usually require a cup or two after being one of his passengers."

"Hey!"

"You are a bit…reckless Anakin." commented Obi-Wan.

"Am I the odd one out here, 'cause I didn't think anything of it?"

"Yeah well you're just as bad Harry." said Ron "So you probably don't even notice."

"Et tu, Ron?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Oh don't mind them Milady, they tend to do this frequently."

"Perhaps I should continue?" asked Anakin. They all nodded. "We ran into a few problems, namely we were attacked by some Separatists. Although we defeated them, the ship was damaged and we had to land on a nearby planet. The natives weren't very advanced, so we thought we would be stranded there for a while, until I could piece together the parts we needed.

"Fortunately for us, it turned out that we weren't the first Republicans to land on the planet, these three's ancestors did as well, and one of their ships was intact and fully maintained, so they offered to bring us back to Coruscant for a chance to see the Republic for themselves. That's why we brought them here. I heard that Padmé was returning for Naboo soon for a short while, and was wondering if they could accompany you, considering we will be thrust back into the action soon."

"I see. Then perhaps we can continue our discussion on the militarisation of the Nexone sector at another time Senator." Palpatine said, before rising.

"Of course Chancellor. I shall make an appointment as soon as possible. Eirtaé, show the chancellor out please." This was to the handmaiden who had returned with the drinks then stood behind the Senator.

Harry seemed to zone out after making a brief hand gesture that Obi-Wan took to mean 'keep talking'. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What was all that about?"

"The Nexone sector is a collection of gas planets. Obviously they are uninhabited for the most part, but there are several mines there as the planets are a source of nexhalate (hence the name). The mines are too small to belong to the mining guild, and may end up one of the few sources of nexhalate not under Separatist control.

"The Chancellor used one of his new powers to militarise the entire sector, but none of the surrounding planets belong to the Separatists either, so I feel the troops should be sent to the war zones instead to speed up the end of the war. The mining guild is still open to our negotiations, we should be trying to settle the matter over theconference table, not with more soldiers."

"Wow, you're really passionate about this aren't you?" remarked Ron. "You're like Hermione with Spew." (Ignoring Harry, who had come back to himself by this point and was frantically shaking his head.)

"It's S.P.E.W. Ronald! And the improvement of lives and prevention of the loss of those lives will **always **be important." Hermione lectured.

"I'm concerned about the effect this war is having upon the Chancellor," Padmé began, but Harry held out a hand to stop her.

"There are 5 cameras and 2 hidden microphones in this room. I'm sorry if they are for your security Milady,but it is vital that this information is private, for your safety as well as ours. That being said, so you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead." Her jaw had tightened. "Only 2 of those cameras are mine."

"Ron? Mione? Will you…?"

"Sure." They wandered in a few directions, saying "_Obscuro!_" every now and then. When they were sat back down Harry held his wand out and called _"Mufflatio!"_

"What was that you just did?" asked the Senator

"I'll explain later, basically we stopped the cameras from seeing anything, and all they will hear now is buzzing. They'll think there's a problem with the feed or something. Its just a temporary solution though, you'll have to hold all the conversations you wish to keep private somewhere else or invest in a signal jammer I suppose."

"You were saying Milady?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Ever since the war began, Palpatine has…changed. He used to be concerned with ways to better the Republic, but ever since he was given those emergency powers all he is concerned with is gaining control of the Separatist planets again. Usually by force. It's like he has become a whole different person. He has forgotten what the Republic stands for."

Anakin glanced at Harry who nodded. "He hasn't forgotten. He just doesn't care."

"**What?"**

"Perhaps you'd better introduce Harry."

Padmé turned to her confused. "But he already has."

"Not completely. Padmé this is a personal discussion okay? We need **you **and **your** opinions not those of Senator Amidala."

"Okay Ani I'm listening." she said curiously.

"Harry's' ancestors were not exactly regular Republicans. They were members of both the Sith and Jedi Orders who felt that their doctrine was incomplete or wrong. They formed a third Order of force users. Harry here is a knight or that Order."

"What about the other two?"

"Ah **now **we get to the part you wanted to know about. The people of my planet have learnt a way for those less in tune with the force to access it. This so-called 'magic' is completely different to the regular ways of using the force the three Orders utilise. Hermione and Ron here are a witch and wizard respectively. By the way, before we discuss anything else, I want to test something. 'Mione, give Padmé –may I call you Padmé? – your wand. Right. Just give it a wave."

She did so, and the window that took up an entire wall shattered. Hermione took her wand back and repaired it.

"Thought so. Congratulations, you're a witch!"

"What?"

"Basically," Hermione began "it means you have a midi-chlorian count of at least 5000. We would need to get you a personalised wand though, as you can see, you don't get very good results with someone else's. Harry? What's the plan?"

"Well first of all we'd better explain what's going on." He turned to Padmé. "Since Obi-Wan and Anakin decided to join our Order, they have been able to pierce through the veil of the dark side. When we got to Coruscant, Anakin noticed almost immediately who the sith was."

Anakin leaned forwards "It's the Chancellor. That's why we never mentioned anything whilst he was here, and that's why it was so top secret. Palpatine has been manipulating this war from the beginning, since Naboo. I hate to say this, but it is possible the only reason for the blockade was so that he would end up as Chancellor."

Padmé looked horrified, before calming down and saying "That actually makes a lot of things make more sense now. What are you going to do about it?"

"There's only 2 things we **can** do really. Try and redeem him, and if that fails, get him to reveal himself. Anything else would cause an uprising, and we really don't need that to happen in the middle of a war where the other side is also controlled by a sith. That's where Anakin comes in. From the sound of it, he and Palpatine are quite close, which means Anakin is probably being groomed to be his apprentice in case Dooku dies. That's why we didn't mention the irú. There is a chance Anakin can get the Chancellor to revert, but if he can't he will probably be the first to be told about Sideous."

"Why don't you just tell the jedi?"

"They would either deny it or try to kill him. Aside from the turmoil I mentioned previously, everyone deserves another chance, even a Sith Lord."

"We thought maybe you could help keep an eye on him Padmé. If he does anything too extreme then we would need to move on to Plan B."

"We have a Plan B?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Find a way to replace the Chancellor subtly, either by getting him voted out (somehow) or by killing him and finding someone who can fake him, like that Tonks friend of yours."

"Not necessary. One of us could use an old irú technique. Maybe Obi-Wan since he seems to have the knack for illusions." He paused. "Anyway would you three like training in magic as well? We could use some of the spare wands I've got until we have time to go back to earth. Plus it gives you two a cover to the general populace."

Padmé looked at Anakin "What does he mean?"

Before answering, he slid off the couch and onto his knees. "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time but the Jedi Code forbade me. Now I'm an irú, not only is it permitted, it is in fact encouraged. That being said, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, will you do me the great honour of giving me your hand in marriage?"

She gasped then started smiling. "Oh Ani of course I will!" Then hugged him trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry to spoil this moment, but it must be said. Since Anakin will still seem to be a jedi, the knowledge that you are married will have to be restricted to those that you can trust – close friends and family."

She nodded calmly. "As long as my family knows, that's all that matters. I'll tell them when I go to Naboo, if there's cameras here it is possible that the holo is bugged."

"Good thinking. So, should we leave you two to your wedding planning? We need to get settled in at the temple anyway and I'm sure Obi-Wan would like to catch up with some of his friends."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

"**I'm **driving on the way back" Obi-Wan began "I can only handle so much stress in one day." They all laughed.

"Oh, In case I don't see you, lets all meet up at my rooms at 8 tomorrow. I want to begin training. We'll probably start with katas, then sparring, then a force technique that you don't already know."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

They all said variations of 'bye', then Obi-Wan, Harry, Ron and Hermione all headed back to the speeder. When they got there, they found the remains of what seemed to be a gammorian.

"Did he try to steal MInT?" asked Harry.

"Affirmation: Yes. I warned him before shooting as you requested master."

Harry paused, appearing to stare at nothing for a moment before getting in the speeder. He then groaned and put his head in his hands. Hermione instantly began to fuss at him.

"What's the matter Harry? It's not Voldemort is it? I didn't think he'd be able to reach this far."

"No it's just I need to remember to give HK more precise instructions. I just saw what he did and he didn't give the gammorian any time to back away. It was just 'Warning: I am going to shoot you meatbag' then he shot them. I sure do hope it wasn't just an innocent passerby who hadn't seen that make of speeder before."

"You needn't worry. I hate to be prejudiced, but the fact of the matter is that as a whole gammorians tend to be petty criminals. I've never come across one that wasn't." Obi-Wan responded. "Anyway, here we go."

He started MInT up and began driving back to the temple. The journey took twice as long as before, but Hermione seemed to enjoy it more, staying calm enough to ask about various buildings and their history. When they got back to the temple, MInT transformed into her droid form again, before heading off to the 'Spirit Storm' to fetch T3.

"Do you know your way to your quarters?" When they nodded he continued "Then I'm going to go visit Luminara. I saw her on the way out and I haven't spoken to her in several months." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. "Besides, she makes **the **best snorlap cookies."

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said before following the other two to his quarters. After they had entered he turned to them.

"I think with the training it's probably going to be best if you two teach them magic so I can focus on the force. We can't afford for the training to take too much time."

"It's fine, besides, Ron and I can use the spare time whilst you're training to look for more Horcrux-related spells."

"I don't know about you two but I'm tired." Ron put in. "I'm going to bed so I can get up in time to see you train."

"Good idea Ron, me too. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

As Harry was getting into bed, he couldn't help but think that tomorrow wasn't going to be easy, especially since the training rooms were public. 

How very right he was.

TBC

* * *

**A.N.** And the results of the votes are in! Potential pairings are as follows: 

Harry: Cindrae/Aayla Secura

Obi-Wan: Eirtae/Randon Jedi

As you can see, they both tied, so ifyou prefer one of these two to the other, then say so in your reviews. Otherwise I'll just decide on my own, although I do have pairings in mind anyway.

**Next Chapter:** Training, arguments and the Order of the Phoenix...

**Review Replies**

**crtrk: **Thanks. I'll probably post the Doctor Who one when I put up the next chapter to this. I don't think I'd be able to write a SW/Star Trek crossover, as I haven't really seen the show, only bits and pieces every now and then. However, there is a story (that for some mysterious reason I can't seem to find anymore, I just spent 45 minutes looking) that definately has potential, so if I come across it again I'll tell you the name.

**Shawn Pickett: **Thanks. More Council-bashing will come soon (although to be honest it's maily just Mace-bashing).

**kirallie:**Genius! why didn't I think of it? Can we say Mace, pranking, a camera? Revenge is sweet! Mwahahaha! (Now to think of something embarrassing enough...)

**Sean Malloy-1: **I'm still thinking about the whole Ron/Hermione situation. If they DO break up though, it won't be for a while. I've got **plans! **I don't know why but I've decided to make Mace even more uptight than usual, and people even only going so far as snogging in the temple will set him off. A force-induced wedgie? Hmm...evil ideas begin to form in my head. (Laughs maniacally).

Thanks also to **korrd**, **Anubis**, **GunSmoke2** and **HarrySlytherinson** for their reviews.

As a side note, in case anyone cares my profile has now been written.

Bye for now,

**Amethyst Sylph**


	7. The Order

As you have probably been able to tell, my connection has been really iffy, so I couldn't upload. The PC will be being moved to a different room in a few months, but until then you'll just have to bear with me I'm afraid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

_The past or dreams _(the past is usually in a flashback but not always.)

_"spells" _

"Intercom"

This is slightly AU(apart from the obvious reasons) because Anakin still has both of his arms. Dooku used a force throw to chuck him into a wall, knocking him unconcious. Also, Harry has no glasses. For some reason I can never picture him with them.

This chapter: Training and a row with Mace.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Order 

_As Harry was getting into bed, he couldn't help but think that tomorrow wasn't going to be easy, especially since the training rooms were public. _

_How very right he was._

* * *

_The Temple was burning. Dead bodies littered the area, and the air was filled with the smell of burnt flesh and the screams of children. White armoured Clone Troopers kept marching, killing jedi and youngling alike. No compassion or mercy could be seen in their stances. Marching ahead of them, heading straight for the main building, was a cloaked figure. Their hood was pulled up so their face was in shadow and could not be seen, and their presence was filled with a malevolent evil. Two jedi charged at him. _**(A.N the figure is called him for the sake of convenience, they could be either gender.)**_One was cut down in seconds. The other, a young woman with short black hair and two green lightsabers engaged him. They fought for a few moments, then the figure snarled and made a gesture. The woman began choking, clawing at her neck. The figure took advantage of the jedi's distraction to behead her. Suddenly, Harry's viewpoint zoomed in to just behind the figure, who's head snapped around to face him, their eyes glowing yellow and full of hate._

"Aargh!"

Harry shot out of bed.

"What **was** that?" he asked of no-one. He was surprised to get a reply.

"_That is what will come to pass, if you should fail."_ The force told him.

**Beepbeep! Beepbeep!**

He switched his alarm clock off.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and made himself some breakfast. Ron walked in half-asleep, drawn by the smell.

"Morning Ron."

He just grunted, then began to eat. Hermione walked in then with a book under her arm.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning. Do you often read at quarter to seven in the morning?"

"I haven't read it yet, it's for research. It's about soul spells. I figure there's probably at least **something **to do with Horcruxes in there."

"That reminds me. We'd better contact the Order and tell them the situation, at least the trustworthy ones. I'll contact Remus after breakfast."

* * *

"Remus Lupin." 

There was a pause, then Remus' face appeared on the mirror.

"Harry. What's the matter?"

"I need you to set up an Order meeting for tonight at seven please. Only the very most trustworthy of members though, we **cannot **afford for Voldemort to get his hands on this information."

"Just the core members then. I'll see to it."

"Thanks. Don't forget to bring your mirror along. Bye."

The mirror went blank.

* * *

"All right. Let's all do our own usual warm-ups first." 

Harry began with stretches, then a couple of weapon less katas, watching the other two out of the corner of his eye to see how good they were.

"Okay. What forms do you tend to use, so I know which techniques will work best for you."

**(A.N. I know absolutely nothing about the various forms, so it's all made up.)**

"Form IV." said Obi-Wan.

"I use a mixture of form III and form V."

"Hmm, that's good, you both use a mixture of defensive and aggressive types. Okay then. I think I know what to use. I'll teach you the most basic Sith and Irú katas for the corresponding styles, and then we can run through them all at once."

Harry's style of teaching was slightly different than what they were used to. He showed them the precise positioning of a step, then how to flow smoothly into the next step. He would make them do that until he was satisfied, then demonstrate the next step.

"Okay, lets try the whole thing at quarter speed."

After they had done that, and Harry corrected a couple of slight mistakes, they then ran through it at half speed, then at full speed twice. They repeated this process for the Irú kata.

"Great. Now to do all three. See if you can go through that kata with the mindset that you are duelling with an opponent. That's what I was advised to do. It helps you improvise."

"You aren't supposed to improvise with katas." Obi-Wan said unhappily.

"However do you use the force whilst fighting then?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…for example, this is a Sith kata." He proceeded to show them. "The slight gaps are to incorporate force moves. Most sith that use this form tend to use force throws or choking, sometimes both. You will need to allow freedom for certain moves as well, even if all you intend to do is counter the effects. Otherwise the sith will have the advantage."

"I have fought two sith. Neither has used force moves whilst we were duelling, just during pauses."

"Perhaps the technique has been lost then. Better safe than sorry though."

He proceeded to show them how to adjust their moves at the last minute to allow for force techniques in case the enemy did something unexpected, and then made them run through the three katas.

"A good warrior can combine several styles. A great warrior can create their own." Harry said, in an I-am-imparting-wisdom tone when they had finished. More jedi had now showed up, as it was about 12 o'clock. (Harry is a perfectionist.)

"Okay, two new force techniques. Do either of you have a specific one in mind that you have seen a sith use or that you have heard of?"

"How about force lightning?" asked Anakin, thinking back to his battle with Dooku.

"Ah. That's actually one of the very few Sith techniques that we never utilise."

"Why?"

"Two reasons: One, you have to be completely immersed in the dark side, with practically no hope of redemption in order to use it, and two, the Irú have our own, much cooler version. I'll teach you a couple of other things before that though, it's quite hard to control. If it gets unstable, it can result in a massive explosion, killing the wielder."

"Ouch."

"Still, you've given me an idea for the Irú skill I'll show you today. Okay, first of all is the most simple of Sith techniques, but it is very effective and is one of the showiest, along with the force lightning. This has resulted in it being quite frequently used, especially when they are 'making examples' of people. It is called the force choke. Excuse me!" he called to a knight that was just stood watching them, "Can I borrow you for a second?"

The jedi approached, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Do you mind if I demonstrate a technique the Sith commonly use on you? It won't do any damage, and I'll stop before you fall unconscious."

"All right." He replied nervously.

"Great! Okay you two, open yourselves to the force whilst I'm doing this, so you can see **exactly **what I'm doing so we can keep it short."

Harry then made a slight pinching gesture, and the knight began to struggle to breathe, clutching at his throat.

"See?" he said, releasing him. The jedi pulled in great big gulping breaths of air. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." The knight croaked, rubbing at his throat.

"Good. Do you want to spar later? I've never fought an opponent who uses a lightsaber before, but Dooku and Grievous both do, and I'm sure there are several other dark jedi and so on out there that also use them."

"All right. Say an hours' time?"

"That should be fine. Okay," he said turning to his two pupils, "now, why don't you try on Obi-Wan, Anakin? Don't worry, if it looks like something is going wrong just stop." He watched as Anakin proceeded to force-choke his old master. "Okay that's enough. You seem to be a natural at this Anakin. No mistakes at all. Your turn Obi-Wan." It was Anakins' turn to choke, however… "You need to squeeze a little harder. Don't worry about him, he'll fall unconscious a long time before death, so you'll be able to stop then if worst comes to worst. The death would actually be a lot more agonising and prolonged, the way you are doing it. Able to get air, but not enough to sustain the whole body. Try again. That's it."

Obi-Wan released the younger irú. "Well that was interesting. Why does your Order learn that? It can't exactly be used with noble intentions."

"Well…if you were a sith I suppose it would be the most humane way to get someone unconscious, however we have our own, kinder technique for that. Still, it will be easier for you to defend against it now you know how it's done." He paused. "Okay, the next technique **has **been used by jedi occasionally, but usually only the older, more powerful ones who have had time to discover it… It is the ability to absorb force lightning."

"Oh! I saw Master Yoda use that, against Count Dooku."

"Yeah. He sent it back somehow as well."

"Yes, that's the next step. We'll start with absorbance though. I'll give you a quick demo then you two can practise, **without **the lightning at first."

"How will we learn without a sith handy?"

"The lightning can be simulated." Harry reached for a comlink. "HK, come to training room 107 please."

"The droid can shoot lightning?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"He **was **designed to take out Jedi." replied Harry.

'_Hmm, that's given me an idea…it wouldn't have much point for Threepio though…maybe I can persuade Padmé to swap for Artoo. I could use an astromech anyway_.'

"Anakin are you in there? HK has arrived."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking. How did **you **learn this by the way? HK was powered down when we met you."

"There was a couple of special remotes in the annex, but there's no linkage box for remotes so HK will have to do. That's why I want to make sure you are definitely ready before you try. There is no half-strength, HK was created to kill." He turned to the droid. "I want you to shoot lightning at me for ten seconds, okay?"

"Affirmative: Yes Master. I will start now."

A streak of lightning shot across the space between Harry and the droid. All the jedi in the room stopped what they were doing to watch. The bolt surged towards Harry, who reached his hands out and caught the lightning, absorbing it. Soon HK stopped, and the irú knight snuffed out the last of the glow.

"Okay?" When they nodded he continued. "Now, it's fairly simple. Imagine your hand to be covered in a glove made of the force. A black, insulated glove like mechanics use when they're working on live power couplings. Nod when you've done that."

After a moment, Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin took a little longer, but soon nodded too.

"Right, when the lightning goes towards you, you catch it in the glove. Since the glove is made of the force, you are able to disperse the energy along it until all you are left with is a small ball of energy in your hand that is easily snuffed out. Okay Anakin, can you do that? Visualise the lightning for now."

Harry then shut his eyes to better see through the force how Anakin was doing. "Good. You're pushing a little too hard though. Be careful or you'll end up with an actual glove on your hand. That happened to me the first time around. I was pretty confused. That's good, you should be okay now, but I want you to practise visualising every night, the both of you, actually, until forming precise pictures in you head is second nature to you. Your turn Obi-Wan."

After a minor fault had been corrected, Obi-Wan was good to go too.

"Okay. HK, five seconds please." Both the irú absorbed the lightning with no problems. "Great! Okay, sending it back. There's two methods, one is used by the Sith. I'll show you that one tomorrow. They also use the sametechnique to deflect blaster bolts. What **we** tend to do, is a sort of reverse to what you just did. Instead of snuffing the ball out we feed it energy from along the glove and push it towards the opponent. Five seconds towards me please."

The bolt shot at him, but he gathered it just as before, then pushed the ball towards a blank spot of wall. Lightning shot from the ball and burnt a hole through the wall of the room.

"Oops." Harry took his wand out and flicked it "_Reparo._ That's better. Your turn Anakin."

Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan had any trouble with reversing the process.

"All right. You can either spar or cool down now. I'm going to ask that knight for the duel he owes me."

"Spar Master?" asked Anakin innocently, however there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. "I'm going to get my arse kicked aren't I?" he asked.

"Yep!" said Anakin, grinning openly now.

_sigh _"Try not to humiliate me **too **badly please."

Meanwhile, Harry approached the jedi.

"Hi, I don't think I got your name."

"Sigma Zennet."

"I'm Harry. Shall we spar then?"

"Let's"

They got into their two stances. Sigma's lightsaber was behind him, angled upwards and forwards. Harry, who was using two lightsabers, was in a sort of twisty state. **(A.N. For all those who have seen the Narnia movie, picture the White Witches' stance when she has two swords.) **Harry made the first move by bringing the back 'saber around to attack whilst parrying with the other one, before switching and so on. Sigma was hard-pressed to keep up, let alone find a way through Harry's defences.

Suddenly the door to the training room burst open.

"**POTTER!"** Mace screamed.

Harry sighed and deactivated his 'sabers. "Yes Master Windu?" he asked calmly.

"Padawan Mikhail here says that not only did you throw force lightning at the wall, nearly destroying it, but he saw you force-choking Knight Zennet here!"

"Calm down Mace." If anything, he got even angrier at hearing Harry address him so familiarly. "First of all I can't throw force lightning, to do so requires you to be one with the dark side. I merely returned it, Anakin says he saw your Master Yoda do the very same thing. Secondly, yes, I did force-choke Sigma here, but not for more than a few seconds and I had his full permission to do so."

"It is a technique of the Sith."

"I'm not denying it. Members of our Order are taught how to use the force the same way as the Sith, the only difference is we do not use the dark side to do so."

"I will not permit you to teach this around the jedi."

"I suggest that you get us a private training room then, I will not stop teaching. They need to know these things. If you want to keep your people in ignorance, then so be it, but I will not allow my two pupils to suffer the same fate."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Mace stated quite firmly.

"What?"

"That's the Jedi Code." whispered Sigma.

"…don't you mean 'There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge'?"

"That's the old Code." Obi-Wan, who had come to see what was going on, put in.

"You can't honestly mean you follow a Code like **that**? 'There is no ignorance'! How arrogant you must have become to believe that! No wonder the Sith have been running rings around you. If you don't believe in ignorance, how do you expect to learn new things, to grow? I shudder to think how the rest of the Code has been mutilated."

Mace gradually got more and more angry during that speech.

Harry sighed. "Look, do you want to fight me or something? Because if you don't find a way to deal with that anger, you run the risk of turning to the dark side, remember? I heard that you're a user of Vaapad, so you're allowed to use emotions and passions in lightsaber duels."

Windu thought about it for a moment, then agreed. They got into their stances, then began. Mace was able to match Harry much more easily than Sigma, but the irú was still better. The jedi master got angrier, and pulled out a unique move that he had invented himself. It wasn't completely successful, he didn't manage to disarm Harry, but he did throw him across the room. The moment he landed Harry was on his feet and jumping. He span in midair with his blades extended, spinning so fast they appeared to become a shield before him. Only the two irú and a couple of others noticed that there **was **in fact a shield. It blasted into Master Windu, leaving him knocked down and panting. From there, Harry was able to disarm him. There was a brief silence, broken by a clapping sound, which came from the door. It was Master Cin Drallig, one of the best swordsmen in the temple.

"I'm impressed. I've only ever seen two people able to pull off that move. The other one is my old padawan, Serra."

Harry inclined his head, then turned to Mace. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, actually," he replied calmly, "we will have to continue this discussion of the Code at some other time – with Master Yoda present. He is after all the only jedi still living to have sworn by it." He turned on his heel and left.

Anakin approached Harry and muttered in his ear "He thinks he's won, because if the old Code was better, why has Yoda never requested it to be changed back when he was on the council?"

"We'll see." he replied.

* * *

Hermione read the spell again, to make sure. "This is it. I've found something. This could save us all." She got up, grabbed Ron by the arm, and took off running to the empty conference room where Harry should be. ("Watch it 'Mione, I'm going to fall over!") 

She opened the door and saw Harry and Teethree working on some sort of mechanical contraption, hooked up to three chairs and the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Modifying this holoprojector. I'm almost done. The people at headquarters will see us if we are sat in those chairs, and life size holograms of the people on the other side of the mirror will appear here." he paused. "Hopefully." He stood up. "It's time for the meeting, are you ready?"

"Yes. I've just discovered a spell that could be the key to finding the Horcruxes, so we can tell them that as well."

"Great."

"Before you dragged me up and through the corridors, I also found something that could be pretty useful."

"Cool. Okay let's start. You need to sit on the chairs. Remus Lupin."

A giant version of Remus' head appeared.

"Aargh!"

Harry started laughing. "Chill. Remus, can you put the mirror on the ceiling or something, so we can see everyone sat at the table?"

"Hold on." He used a temporary sticking charm. "Better?"

The hologram now showed a round table, with the Order sat around it.

"Much. Okay, you go first. What's been happening on the Voldemort – " several people shuddered " – front?"

"Just the usually muggle killings, a few witches and wizards have died. Of course, he's probably up to something, but we don't have a spy anymore."

"Right. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we're not actually on the same planet as you anymore."

There were startled exclamations from the people assembled.

"Those two men who came to the wedding needed our help. Voldemort – " They shuddered again " – isn't the **only** Dark Lord, y'know. But the point is, some of you lot will need to handle the behind the scenes stuff. I don't know how many of you were told this, but my private sessions with Dumbledore were mainly information-gathering. We found out that Voldemort – has several Horcruxes."

There was a gasp from the Order.

"Horcruxes?" asked Remus. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Harry replied. "Anyway, at least two, possibly more, have already been destroyed. One by me, one by Professor Dumbledore, and any others by someone with the initials RAB. Hermione, do you want to take it from here?"

"I have recently discovered a spell that can pinpoint pieces of soul, which is basically what a Horcrux is. You'll need a map of the world and several other, smaller maps as well. Point your wand at the map and use the incantation _Invenire fragmentum de anima, _then you insert the name. I'm not sure whether it should be Lord Voldemort – or Tom Marvolo Riddle; you'll have to try both. You finish the incantation by saying _pertinére. _So, for example: _Invenire fragmentum de anima Remus Lupin pertinére_ would show you where all of Remus' soul is on a map. This means you can also use it to find where Voldemort is hiding, unless he has a secret keeper, which I doubt,as you are looking for a person not a place, and you can't make a person or an item unplottable."

Ron began to speak "Once you have determined where they are, you'll be able to use a spell I found. It determines what trap and protections there are around an item. According to the book it used to be used by several thieves that were renowned for being able to steal **anything.** You need to be within one mile of the Horcrux, then chant _aperire tutela de Horcrux_ and you will have a vision of the protections. You can then store that in a pensieve so the others can see, and work on ways to break them safely before you go to actually destroy them. I suggest you collect the destroyed Horcruxes, then you can cast the spell again to make sure there's no soul left."

"We've got to go now," Harry began, "so why don't we meet again next week, I'll arrange it with Remus. And don't worry, we'll help with Voldemort. – We'll come back with Ben and Revan after all the Horcruxes are gone. Hopefully we should have finished by then, but if not we'll put it on hold for a bit. Bye all." He switched the holoprojector off. "C'mon, let's go and find the others."

TBC

* * *

_Invenire fragmenttum de anima(Bob) pertinere_ - Find the pieces of soul belonging to (Bob).

_Aperire tutela de Horcrux_ - Reveal protections of the Horcrux.

(Translations may not be 100 accurate).

**A.N.** From now on, I'm not going to reply to reviews here. I'll use the reply function, so if you're not logged on/don't have an account and you want a reply, please leave your email in the review.

Harry/Aayla - 2, Harry/Cindrae - 1

Obi-Wan/Eirtae - 1 Obi-Wan/Jedi - 0

**Next Chapter:** Weddings, wands and Voldemort (otherwise known as the filler chapter). After that, I'll be starting on the ROTS storyline.

**Review Replies (well really just reply)**

**Shawn Pickett: **Actually, that would be really interesting. Hmm... About Mace, a year of pranking and being ganged up on should cause him to lighten up...that or go insane. Thank you very much! 8D

Thanks also to **korrd**, **Twin Tails Speed**, **GunSmoke2**, **Sean Malloy-1**,**loveatlastsight**and **kirallie** for their reviews.

As a side note, in case anyone cares I've also updated chapters for all my stories and one oneshot whilst I got the chance.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	8. Weddings, Wands and Wizards

I actually had this ready to post a couple of days ago, but my internet connection picked that time to die...again. Stupid wireless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP and HBP. Star Wars Ep I, Ep II and Ep III.

Summary: An incident in space causes Anakin and Obi-Wan to land on a planet in the Unknown Regions. There they will discover a whole different way of using the force, and secrets long kept from both the Jedi and Sith Orders. Will eventually be an AU ROTS.

Brackets are a master-padawan bond.

(Padawan speaking) - Anakin in this case

_(Master speaking)_ - Obi-Wan.

_'Thoughts'_

_The past or dreams _(the past is usually in a flashback but not always.)

_"spells" _

**"Intercom"**

This is slightly AU(apart from the obvious reasons) because Anakin still has both of his arms. Dooku used a force throw to chuck him into a wall, knocking him unconcious. Also, Harry has no glasses. For some reason I can never picture him with them.

This Chapter: Many things can happen in a year...

* * *

Chaper 7 - Weddings, Wands and Wizards

Four Months Later

A lot had happened since the day Harry had landed on Coruscant. Now, here they were in the Lake County of Naboo, waiting for Anakin to get married (again). They were progressing smoothly with their training, and many other jedi had taken an interest. The meeting with Yoda did **not** go as Mace had planned.

_Flashback _

"_Master Yoda, you swore by the old code, correct? Do you honestly approve of the new one?" asked Harry._

"_When the council decided gone the Sith were, they wanted a new code to acknowledge their supposed superiority over the dark wielders. Agree with this I did not, as arrogance a weakness is, but overruled by the other Council members I was." __**(A.N. I may have overdone the Yoda-speak.)**_

"_What?" Mace asked, surprised "You don't agree with the code?"_

"_It teaches jedi that no weakness they have, not how to overcome it."_

"_Why didn't you say something sooner?"_

"_Overruled I would have been. Blinded this Order has become. A fresh start after the war, needed will be. Help here the Irú may."_

"_You're giving them __**permission**__ to convert?"_

"_The Jedi Order, rebuild from scratch must be. Perhaps learning Irú values may help. Witness the irú the Jedi may. There is still hope."_

_End flashback _

Due to this, they were able to make friends with several jedi. However there were still many who disagreed with Master Yoda's view, and went out of their way to show they disapproved of the Irú. At first Harry tried to ignore them, but eventually to vent the tension, he turned to pranking the more outspoken ones.

_Flashback _

"_This is never going to work" Cindrae muttered._

"_Trust me," whispered Anakin "have I ever let you down?" _

"_Well, there was that time..."_

_Harry walked back around the corner "Everything's set. Your turn Anakin." _

"_Right."_

"_The remote controlled mouse droid ( MOW-C) skittered around the corner and in front of Master Eeth Koth. Its wheels were covered in engine oil. Eeth, who was distracted by talking to the illusion of Master Plo Koon Harry had just created, tripped over MOW-C and went skidding over the oil. To add insult to injury he smacked into the double doors across from the troublemakers, knocking the bucket balanced on there, and ending up covered in custard. _

"_**Custard**__ Cindrae?"_

_She shrugged "The old ones are the best."_

_Master Koth took one look at himself then screamed "Potter!"_

"_What I want to know is why I'm always the one blamed." panted Harry as they all ran away from the scene._

"_It's because you were caught when you hexed all those people to sing the Republican Hymn."_

"_That wasn't even me! Still, you've got to appreciate how sneaky whoever did it was."_

"_Thank you Harry." a voice came sweetly from behind them._

"_Gah! Hermione?! Never thought pranking was your thing."_

"_They're way too prejudiced. They needed to be taught a lesson."_

"_But did you have to implicate __**me**__?"_

"_It's not __**my**__ fault you started rolling around laughing."_

"_Oh yeah." he said sheepishly. _

_End flashback_

Among their numerous friendships, the group definitely got on best with the younglings, probably because they didn't have the bias some of the older jedi did. They always had fun playing together. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on who you were), some of the gangs' mischevious nature rubbed off on them, leading to some very interesting situations.

_Flashback _

_One minute Master Windu had been calmly walking along the corridor, the next:_

"_What in the world?" he yelped, trying to fix his underpants. _

"_I don't think you did it hard enough," he heard a whisper. Suddenly his situation became even worse. The back of his underwear had somehow become hooked over a wall bracket. How it had managed that whilst he was wearing his robe was anyone's guess. Suddenly he saw a youngling out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Explain yourself Initiate!" he demanded, wincing slightly as he shifted. _

"_It's a force wedgie Master Windu. Knight Potter said it used to be a gesture of respect in the old Republic." he said innocently._

"_Potter!"_

_Halfway across the temple, Harry heard the scream and shuddered. "We've created monsters." he muttered._

_End Flashback_

However, even that paled in comparison to "Master Yoda, what did that lady mean when she begged Knight Skywalker to take her?"

It turned out that whilst at a restaurant with a couple of younglings as a treat, some random fangirl had seen Anakin, who was fast becoming a legend. He had to do a lot of fast-talking to get out of **that** one (Yoda, not the woman).

"Relax Anakin. Stop pacing. Honestly, one would think you've never done this before." Obi-Wan muttered. (Anakin had eventually confessed due to Harry repeatedly saying that there should be no secrets between them, so that they trusted each other more.)

"We won't be the only ones there this time though. Her family will be watching. What if I screw up?"

"You make it sound like a performance.

"I'm just worried."

Right then, the holy man approached them. It was the same one as last time.

"We're ready to begin."

Anakin took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony. Padmé was waiting for him, garbed in a much more elaborate dress than last time. Aside from that, and the presence of other people, the wedding went exactly the same as last time. It was simplistic, merely the exchanging of vows in the old Nubian tongue. Jobal was sobbing softly into a handkerchief.

"I pronounce you man and wife.". The Priest said before closing his book and walking away, presumably to the next wedding.

Padmé and Anakin then kissed each other, causing all the guests to cheer. Everyone went into a larger room that had been set up as a banquet hall.

Ruwee stood up and began "Well we're all close family here, so I'm sure we all remember various times in Padmé's life fondly. That being said, I'm going to skip the speech because they both look impatient to get to the wedding night."

"Dad!"

Everyone chuckled whilst the newlyweds blushed.

"So, a toast to the bride and groom, may theirs be a happy and fruitful union."

"To the bride and groom." the guests murmured, then seeing as Ruwee had sat down, they all started eating.

"So Padmé," Sola began "when am I going to be an aunt?"

Padmé choked.

* * *

Five Months Later

The Clone Wars had gotten a lot more intense. More and more jedi were getting called out to fight, leaving the masters with very young padawans to take up the slack. Harry and the others were even more stretched, seeing as they were juggling two wars, as well as the fact that several of the Separatist darksiders were targeting Anakin for some reason. At least he had a secret weapon now - his wand. On one of their trips to Earth, the Order had infiltrated a Deatheater hideout, and discovered Ollivander was a prisoner there. Apparently he had some information Voldemort wanted - the location of a powerful crystal capable of restoring magical energy to the holder. When the Irú arrived, the Order set up a rescue mission.

_Flashback _

_Harry and Anakin ducked and dodged the spells flying around them. They had taken point, ready to split off from the rest of the group as soon as Obi-Wan reported back. He was sneaking in along with Kingsley. _

**"**_**Okay, the remaining guards are neutralised, get down here."** Their comms just crackled. They had been charmed to work around magic. _

_They broke off from the others and ran quietly down the flight of stairs that led to the dungeons. When they got there they started helping let the prisoners out. There were only 12 of them, but they all showed signs of extreme torture. _

"_Here's a portkey. Grab onto it. There should be a breach in the wards any moment now."_

_They all did as he said, recognising Harry. Just then, a blue stone flashed on Kingsley's wrist._

"_Activate." They all disappeared._

_End Flashback _

The portkey had taken them to Hogwarts' hospital ward, where Madam Pomphrey immediately began to treat them. Unfortunately, two of them were beyond saving. One of them was Mr Olivander. As he lay on his deathbed, he gave Harry a surprising gift.

_Flashback_

_"Mr Potter," Ollivander gasped, struggling for breath. "A word if I may?"_

_Harry sat next to him and listened._

_"The last two times I met you, I noticed you had a gift which many wizards would kill for. You are an aptumius. This means you can instinctively tell which materials would fit to make the perfect wand for someone. Of course, this gift is useless without the proper training. I had planned on approaching you when you graduated, but it has become obvious I will be unable to do that." He paused, reaching into his bedside Cabinet. "I had a house elf fetch these from my house. The crystal will help you focus your gift, and the book will teach you how to use it, as well as explain why each wood and item is unique and what sort of wizard they would be suited for."_

_"Thank you." Harry said solemnly._

_Ollivander nodded, then lay back, closed his eyes and stilled. Harry panicked._

_End Flashback_

It turned out Ollivander was just resting, he wasn't quite ready to die just yet. He lasted another week before he passed on. During that time, he instructed Harry as best he could. When he got back, Harry decided to make wands for his three friends. The combinations were... unusual. Interestingly enough, all the woods came from Earth. Anakins' was hawthorne and krayt dragon pearl powder. (It had been very hard to pulverise the pearl, as you can't use magic on a potential wand core.) Obi-Wan's was beech and unicorn hair which was a little surprising. However, the most surprising wand was Padmé's, as it was birch and ysalamiri's scales. Due to this, the strength of her spells varied a lot, some having their magic absorbed but the more powerful ones gaining strength. Harry supposed that would be useful in a dangerous situation. It was... interesting to teach the others how to use their wands. As Obi-Wan had quite a calm core, he found it easier to learn but his more offensive spells lacked the power the others had. Padmé's problems were as previously stated, which led to a few situations. Anakins' wand had had a few... explosive reactions at first.

_Flashback_

"Incendio!"

_**BANG!! **_

"_Aaah! Anakin what have you done?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll put it out."_

"_Padmé no!"_

"Aquarius!"

_SPLOOSH!_

"_Ah." she said flatly. _

"_Quick, swim up to the door!" _

_End Flashback. _

They had all had a good laugh about that one - after they had dried the apartment. Still, after several incidents all three of them could use their wands if it became necessary. It turned out to be good thing as it helped Obi-Wan and Anakin escape from and defeat Asajj Ventress (sp?). Harry was adamant that it was to be kept secret if possible though. ("I don't want the Sith getting curious and going to our world. One Dark Lord is enough for them to handle"). So they were only used if absolutely necessary.

* * *

Three Months Later

Right now, the three irú were fighting on the Outer Rim. Ron and Hermione were not currently with them, as they were still with their families celebrating the defeat of Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort was finally dead. It had taken about a year of training and preparation, but eventually all of the Horcruxes were found and destroyed. But it wasn't without costs. Many Order members were wounded, and Moody lost his life doing a suicide mission to dispose of Nagini. Then, the Order members called the Irú back. It was time.

_Flashback_

_The wards were down, and new ones had been set in their place, preventing anyone with a dark mark from leaving. Tonks blasted down the main doors. Like last time, various Order members were sneaking in from other entrances and sealing them up. Harry was in the centre of a large group of people, with the other two irú on either side of him. Their job was to protect him and get him to Voldemort quickly. They cut through the surprised Deatheaters like a hot knife through butter. You could tell they had improved since the Department of Mysteries. Finally they reached the main room. Voldemort was sat calmly on his throne-like chair, with his most powerful Deatheaters surrounding him. They didn't even pause, just grabbed their wands and started attacking. Both Deatheaters and Order members fell as both sides started battling it out. Eventually, Voldemort saw Harry, laughed in his high-pitched voice and flung a killing curse at him. However, Anakin deflected it with his lightsaber, and it hit Rudolphus Lestrange in the back. _

"_What's the matter Potter? Afraid to fight me without bodyguards? Voldemort sneered. _

"_They're not bodyguards, they're my friends. Friends watch each others' backs. But you wouldn't know about that would you Tom?"_

"_How dare you call me by that name!" he screeched. _

_The battle began in earnest then, with the two of them flinging hexes at each other in rapid succession. Every time it seemed Voldemort would kill Harry, one of the two padawans would deflect the spell before turning back to the main battle. This carried on until they were both tired. _

"_Let's end this now Potter. Just one spell each and your friends aren't allowed to interfere."_

_Harry guessed that for some reason Voldemort __**wanted**__ to activate Priori Incantatem. Perhaps he thought he could control it this time. That left him one option. __**That**__ move. He still hadn't taught the other two this yet, as it was so dangerous. He began gathering energy into his palm, until he was holding a glowing sphere, which was fluctuating slightly as though unstable. Once he had done this he nodded. _

"_I agree."_

_As Voldemort began speaking the words of the killing curse, Harry threw the now wildly spinning ball at him __**( A.N. I had a sudden urge to have him scream "Rasengan" at this point, I think I've been reading too much manga)**__. It expanded, completely surrounding the snake-man, then it imploded. The shockwave shook the whole building. When the light disappeared all that was left of the Dark Lord was a few scraps of robe fluttering to the ground. Most of the Deatheaters stopped in shock, allowing Order members to get a clear shot at them. However, a few others, including Snape, continued fighting, although given how outnumbered they were it didn't take long to deal with them either. Then... _

"_Everybody freeze! This is the Ministry of Magic!" An auror shouted, before looking around. _

"_You're late Herberg." Kingsley said boredly. _

"_Sorry sir," he deflated. _

_End Flashback _

It hadn't been very long at all though, until they had been recalled to war. They had been on the Outer Rim for a couple of months now, and it looked like they would be there for a lot longer. When they returned back to the base of operations this time though, there was a holo of Master Windu waiting for them.

"Grievous has assaulted the capital. He's kidnapped the Chancellor. You three are the best team able to leave immediately. So please return to Coruscant to help set up a rescue mission."

TBC

* * *

**A.N.**

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

Voting for pairings is now closed.

Next Chapter: Onboard the Invisible Hand.

**Amethyst Sylph**

P.S. I've had a few story ideas that I don't think I personally would be able to write very well. If anyone fancies having a go at them, they're on my profile.


End file.
